chicos sin suerte
by moyashi2013
Summary: yullen Bastara con pasion para poder enamorar a tu amado?
1. Chapter 1

**Los chicos sin suerte.**

Aun chico sin suerte nunca se le declararan

Exactamente ¿Qué es no tener suerte en el amor? Y más importante aún como no se tiene suerte, entonces ¿Qué se debe hacer para tener un poco de suerte?

En la vida existen dos tipos de personas las que son amadas con el simple hecho de existir, ósea las que tienen suerte, y existen las personas que no tienen suerte, este tipo de personas debe de trabajar duro para que los demás volteen a verlos.

Kanda caminaba por los pasillos de la orden; según algunos rumores el samuray se le declararía a un camarada de la orden, más específicamente a un exorcista, muchos exorcistas como miranda, Krory, Marie, y sobretodo Chaoji anhelaban ser el exorcista elegido por el gran Kanda.

Kanda siempre fue frio y distante con sus compañeros; pero últimamente sentía la necesidad de proteger a uno de sus compañeros, ese compañero era muy guapo y encantador pero lo que tenía de guapo y encantador lo tenía de distraído, por lo que decidió aclarar abiertamente que se le declararía al famoso exorcista, lo que todos desconocían era quien podría ser ese exorcista.

Ya que Kanda tiene gustos muy particulares y en realidad no tenían ni idea de lo que buscaba en una pareja; pero todos sus compañeros a excepción de unos cuantos como Lavi y Lennalee, deseaban fervientemente que el joven, galante. Atlético y atractivo azabache se hubiera fijado en ellos.

Chaoji al escuchar la noticia de que Kanda estaba enamorado de un exorcista se emocionó notablemente pues el estaba enamorado del Espadachín desde lo sucedido en el arca, le gustaba todo de el, su sexy nariz, sus sexys ojos y sobretodo su sexy boca, realmente anhelaba ser pareja del gran Kanda.

Y cuando lo vio cruzar uno de los pasillos de la orden con su porte elegante y atlético no dudo en intercederlo.

-Ho-hola joven Kanda- Saludo enérgicamente y torpemente hombre mientras Kanda simplemente lo pasaba de largo, con paso decidido a la sala de entrenamiento, pues sabia que ahí dentro se encontraba la persona que buscaba.

Choaji se quedó paralizado pero rápidamente reacciono para seguir a su adorado azabache, pensó que tal vez no lo había visto o que simplemente no había hablado de una forma audible.

Repentinamente lo vio entrar en la sala de entrenamiento, lo cual no era de extrañar, pues a estas horas la mayoría de los exorcistas, buscadores y científicos están en la cafetería comiendo, y la sala de entrenamiento seguramente estaría sola, tal y como le justa al Espadachín, por lo que seria el ambiente perfecto para una romántica declaración pensó el pirata.

Estaba decidido a abrir la puerta para entrar y estar a solas con su amor platónico, pero en ese momento pudo apreciar ¿dos sombras?, si dos sombras una pertenecía al atlético y sensual cuerpo de su exorcista favorito pero ¿y la otra?, esa sombra era mas pequeña que la de Kanda y también mas delgada.

En ese momento sintió que si se quedaba a observar saldría herido, pero aun así decidió quedarse parado en silencio mientras escuchaba como la melodiosa voz de Kanda decía:

-Pensé que estarías en el comedor devorando todo- Por un momento suspiro el ahora espía, quizá simplemente se había encontrado con el otro por mera casualidad.

-Buenos días a ti también Bakanda- Hablo sarcástico una voz imposible de no reconocer, era ese enano que tanto aborrecía; aun no lo había terminado de perdonar por lo que sucedió en el arca por el deseo del niño de "querer salvar a un Noe!" y ahora tenia otra razón para odiarlo; llamar a su "futuro novio" Bakanda; ese niño no tenia vergüenza ni respeto por nadie, se dijo así mismo.

-Oye Allen, necesito hablarte de algo importante- Eso si que desconcentro a ambos, Kanda nunca había dicho el nombre del peliblanco siempre se refería a el como el Moyashi, enano, cabeza de anciano o algún otro apodo despectivo.

-Claro, ¿esta todo bien Kanda?- El mayor respiro hondamente para después mirarlo directo a los ojos, esos ojos color plata que tanto le gustaban, todo en ese renacuajo le gustaba desde sus finos labios hasta sus delgadas y estilizadas piernas, por ese motivo simplemente decidió que ya era hora de enfrentar la realidad y sincerarse con el menor.

-¿Has escuchado ese chisme sobre mi y que me gusta otro exorcista- Se aproximó a paso lento hasta el menor quien retrocedió por inercia hasta quedar atrapado entre la pared y el samuray quien para evitar que el alvino escapara coloco sus manos a la altura de la cabeza del chico.

-Pues si, pero no creo que sean verdad- Se sonrojo por la cercanía del mayor, estar a solas con Kanda podría ser peligroso para cualquiera, pero estar así de cerca seguramente seria aun mas peligroso, no sabia en que momento el mayor podía atacarlo con su fiel muguen o con su propio puño.

-¿Por qué?- Simplemente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no besarlo en ese instante, el ambiente se tornaba mas tenso pues pudo ver como en los ojos del menor se reflejaba miedo y todo su pequeño y frágil cuerpo temblaba.

Aunque le ofendía un poco la respuesta del menor; ¿acaso el no tenia derecho a enamorarse?

-Es que no se me ocurre nadie que pudiera cautivarte- Sonrió nerviosamente mientras sentía como una de las manos del mayor se posaba sobre su estrecha cintura para acercarlo mas a su cuerpo, y la otra mano se posaba en su barbilla para que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

-Pues te daré una pista Moyashi- Y sin más beso delicadamente al menor quien se sorprendió y en un principio intentaba apartarlo dándole leves golpes en la espalda y jalando su chaqueta de exorcista, pero el mayor no pretendía fracasar en esta "misión" por lo que ejerció mas fuerza en la cintura del alvino acercándolo aun mas; luego mordió el labio inferior del menor quien por el dolor dejo escapar un quejido lo cual no desaprovecho el de larga cabellera e inmediatamente metió su lengua en la estrecha y cálida boca del chico.

Allen sentía que se estaba quedando sin aliento; podía sentir el fuerte y húmedo miembro de Kanda en su boca y como se movía con destreza, pero el no sabia que hacer, nunca había besado a nadie, además se estaba quedando sin aliento y por mas que intentara alejar a su compañero este simplemente no cedía.

Kanda noto como al menor le hacia falta el oxígeno y poco a poco se fue retirando de los labios del menor, mientras se dejaba a la vista un delgado hilo de saliva que unía ambas bocas, luego soltó por completo al ingles y este inmediatamente se dejo caer al suelo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire con su mejillas al rojo vivo y unas pequeñas lagrimas asomándose por sus bellos ojos.

Yuu se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura y mirarlo fijamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, realmente los labios del ingles sabían mejor de lo que se imagino eran dulces, suaves y masticables, deseaba probar mas, realmente ese estúpido novato lo había flechado.

-Supongo que con esa pista te basta para intuir quien me gusta o es ¿Qué acaso eres demasiado lento para averiguarlo?- El menor se sorprendió al escuchar hablar al Japonés, levanto la mirada para observar el rostro del mayor e inmediatamente desviar la mirada y asentir levemente.

-¿ Y bien?- Nuevamente lo tomo por la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos y noto como finas pero insistentes gotas de agua recorrían el rostro del niño.

-Creo que si vuelves hacer algo así, moriré asfixiado- Sonrió tiernamente mientras abrazaba al mayor, en realidad no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía, pero sabia que le gustaba esa sensación cálida, nunca experimento algo parecido pero no le incomodaba esta nueva sensación.

Noto como el mayor posaba una de sus manos en su redondo trasero mientras que con la otra mano recorría su espalda de arriba abajo, intento separarse del abrazo pero el mayor era simplemente mas fuerte y le resulto imposible apartarse.

-Pobrecito, y eso que no t eh mostrado ni la mitad de mis habilidades- Sonrió con superioridad notando como el cuerpo mas delgado se tensaba notablemente, luego decidió darle un par de nalgadas notando lo bien formadas y ejercitadas que estaban para luego sobarlas circularmente.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en su hombro izquierdo, y es que el alvino no sabia como apartarce de esa bochornosa pose y solo se le ocurrido morder a su agresor en el hombro para que lo dejara libre.

-Idiota eso me dolió- Se levanto rápidamente sobándose la zona afectada.

-Tu comenzaste, no hagas ese tipo de cosas, no me gustan- Realmente estaba rojo de vergüenza mientas se levantaba y hacia un puchero adorable.

-Contigo tendré que ir lento, que aburrido- Una sonrisa burlona y cargada de superioridad apareció en su rostro. El era el gran Kanda las cosas siempre se hacían a su ritmo, pero tomando en cuanta que esta vez se trataba dl joven Moyashi decidió ir lento, no quería asustarlo pues sabia que el enano era menor que el, le hacia gracia la poca experiencia que tenia con parejas lo noto pues el chiquillo se quedo sin oxigeno muy pronto.

-Pero bueno, entonces esto nos convierte automáticamente en pajera debilucho- El era Kanda nadie se esperaba una declaración romántica de su parte.

Allen simplemente lo miro incrédulo.

-Nunca, nunca eh tenido una pareja- Desvió la mirada rápidamente. –No se lo que hacen las parejas- Confeso rojo de vergüenza pero con una mirada decidida. –Pero hare lo mejor que pueda, lo prometo- Puso una de sus mejores sonrisas. Al mayor no le sorprendió esa declaración ya que se notaba su nula experiencia y se le hacia aun mas excitante ser el primero en la vida del inocente exorcista.

Sabia que muchos de sus pervertidos compañeros querían entablar una relación con ese chico atolondrado pero este por ser tan tonto, ingenuo e inocente nunca noto cuando se le declaraban de varias maneras, por eso opto por una alternativa mas directa, un beso un beso era perfecto para que el niñato entendiera sus intenciones.

Estaba realmente feliz de que el chico aceptara sus sentimientos, ya que no estaba muy seguro de su reacción, el sabia que era sexy, seguro, inteligente, galante y que muchos camaradas lo querían de una manera muy santa, pero ese pequeño brote de hadas era indescifrable, no sabia siquiera si le podría gustar una persona a su corta edad.

-Significa que tendremos otro beso- Y sin mas tomo al joven por la muñeca y lo jalo hacia el para robarle un delicado y dulce beso.

-Este me gusto mucho mas que el anterior-

-Eres de verdad un niño muy lento- Pero con gusto el seria su tutor en el amor, iría al paso del menor, lento pero seguro, debía ser paciente y comprensivo con ese chiquillo que lograba hacerlo enloquecer son solo escuchar su nombre.

Choaji quien escuchaba todo atentamente sintió como se le rompía el corazón, no lograba comprender como el gran Kanda podría estar enamorado de ese inexperto y torpe niñato, ni que Kanda fuera pedófilo o algo por el estilo.

Aunque pensándolo mejor; tal vez la inexperiencia del niño le seria útil, ósea si Kanda era ya un hombre con ciertas necesidades "Básicas" pero que el enano aun no puede satisfacer; el se encargaría de atender al samuray.


	2. los chicos con suerte pueden ir lento

Los chicos con suerte pueden ir tan lento como quieran

Choaji quien escuchaba todo atentamente sintió como se le rompía el corazón, no lograba comprender como el gran Kanda podría estar enamorado de ese inexperto y torpe niñato, ni que Kanda fuera pedófilo o algo por el estilo.

Aunque pensándolo mejor; tal vez la inexperiencia del niño le seria útil, ósea si Kanda era ya un hombre con ciertas necesidades "Básicas" pero que el enano aun no puede satisfacer; el se encargaría de atender al samuray.

El era mayor inclusive que el japonés, y ya tenia un poco mas de experiencia, y usaría todo lo que ah aprendido para seducir a Kanda. Después de todo en cuestiones de edad, el estaba varios pasos delante del niño.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que se hizo publica la noticia de que Kanda y Allen eran pareja, claro que hubo muchos corazones rotos pero con todo eso la pareja era muy feliz.

Al mayor le encantaba besar apasionadamente al menor y aunque cuando la situación se ponía caliente, el menor siempre lograba enfriar el asunto, y aunque el Japonés prometió ser paciente con el alvino, tenia necesidades básicas y primitivas, realmente deseaba der el siguiente paso con su Moyashi.

Noches enteras se imaginaba como seria tener al pequeño e ingenuo chico completamente desnudo, debajo de el gimiendo deliciosamente su nombre, con sus mejillas coloradas, y en sus bellos ojos lagrimas de placer, realmente anhelaba saber a que sabe la piel suave y pura del ingles.

Pero este niño simplemente parecía tener pavor al asunto cando subía de nivel, no le gustaban sus caricias en partes que el menor catalogaba como "restringidas", eso le molestaba al mayor, eran novios, era claro que quisiera tener ese tipo de encuentros con su pareja, y era normal que quisiera tocarlo donde nadie mas tenia derecho siquiera de ver.

-Pa-para Kanda, aahhhh! Detente!- Grito el ingles mientras manoteaba la descarada mano del menor que estaba sobre su entrepierna, le gustaba Kanda y mucho y lo adoraba,,,,, pero simplemente le incomodaba cuando comenzaba a tocarlo de mas; el no sabia nada de ese tipo de temas y no sabia como comportarse.

-Moyashi estúpido- se defendió el mayor mientras lo abrasaba posesivamente, pegando ambos cuerpos para que su novio pudiera notar su "gran problema". –Esto lo ocasionaste tu, y aun así te atreves a no querer corregirlo, de verdad que eres un testarudo- Beso suavemente su níveo y suave cuello, mientras notaba como el menor se tensaba mas.

Sabia que ir a la habitación de su novio a altas horas de la noche no seria buena idea, pero simplemente no sabia como negarse y ahora se encontraba prisionero entre la puerta y su novio quien parecía ser un gran depredador queriendo tocar y comer todo lo que encontrara a su paso, que en este caso consistía en un adorable brote de judías.

-Por favor, ya suéltame- Sintió alivio cuando noto que el mayor le dio un poco de espacio, pero nuevamente entro el pánico al percatarse de que ahora su pareja se encontraba sin su chaqueta de exorcista y se quitaba lenta y sensualmente la camisa.

-Eres tan infantil- Bufo ya un poco arto de la situación, realmente le dolía la entrepierna y el menor no hacia mas que quejarse. Se acerco al menor para quitarle hábilmente la chaqueta y tirarlo a la cama violentamente mientras se posicionaba sobre el.

Allen lo miraba un poco temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar, el no estaba preparado para este tipo de acercamiento, no sabia que hacer y comenzaba a notar cierto enfado por parte de su novio.

-Tengo 15, es normal- Rudamente tomo ambas manos del alvino con una sola y las subió arriba de su cabeza dejándolo inmóvil, pues también coloco ambas rodillas a cada lado de la cadera del menor.

-Eso no te da derecho a ser tan lento- Desabotono el chaleco y la camisa casi en un segundo, también se deshizo del molesto listón rojo para poder apreciar mejor a su compañero, era simplemente perfecto su pecho se veía tan suave como la piel de un bebe, y sus pezones eran rosados y pequeños le gritaban que los probara y así lo hizo, con su lengua en un botón comenzó lamer lentamente deleitándose con su sabor y textura, ese niño era dulce hasta en las tetillas pensó, y con la otra mano atrapo al otro pezón sobándolo delicadamente.

De la boca del menor salían grandes y largos suspiros cargados de placer, no se sentía bien en esa posición, totalmente inmóvil ante su pervertido novio este podía hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

Nunca sintió tantas emociones juntas, quería a Kanda, y también deseaba demostrárselo pero esta no era la mor manera, no se sentía listo ni física ni mentalmente.; lo que le ocasiono una gran angustia y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, no quería que las cosas resultaran asi.

Sintió la necesidad de subir de nivel abandono a su pezón para comenzar a atender el pequeño pene de Allen sobre su ropa, mientras se deleitaba con los hermosos gemidos y ¿sollozos del menor?, esperen, acaso el brote de hadas estaba ¿llorando?.

Subió su vista para encontrarse con el sonrojado y húmedo rostro del menor, rápidamente soltó sus muñecas y se separo de el quedando recostado aun lado de el, mientras el joven comenzaba a llorar mas abiertamente, eso lo entristeció, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poseer de una buena vez el virginal y juvenil cuerpo del albino, pero no quería que fuera a la fuerza.

Allen no paraba de llorar, se veía tan indefenso aprecio como en las delicadas manos del joven había marcas rojas, cuya causa seguramente fue la presión en ellas anteriormente.

-Lo siento- Comenzó a colocarse la camisa y abrocharla lentamente mientras notaba como su erección comenzaba a desaparecer, de nuevo!, a causa de su culpabilidad de hacer llorar a su novio.

El ingles se sentó en la cama acomodándose sus chaleco y camisa en silencio, trataba de no llorar, de verdad que lo intentaba pero en esas situaciones se sentía tan débil que la ansiedad y miedo lo derrotaban.

-No, fue mi culpa, prometí dar lo mejor y no lo eh echo-

-Tonto, aun sigues siento un niño, es normal que tengas miedo- Lo tomo por los hombros e izo que ambos cayeran de nuevo en la cama, el encima del ingles mientras lo miraba a los ojos. –Yo prometí ser paciente, no es tu culpa-

-Es que, no es que no quiera, claro que quiero! Pero no se que hacer, no me siento listo- Volvió a llorar mientras los dedos de Kanda se adelantaban a secar la mayor cantidad de lagrimas posibles.

-Pues tomate tu tiempo, ya no te obligare a nada-

-Tu-tu ¿ya lo has hecho antes cierto?- Que tonto, claro que la respuesta era afirmativa, pero aun así deseaba escuchar la respuesta de los hermosos labios de su Bakanda.

-Eso no importa- ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?, no entendía, conociendo al alvino sabia que era un sentimental, y como todo sentimental consideraba que la primera vez que se entregara a otra persona debía ser por puro amor.

Aun asi su primera vez no fue asi, fue por puro placer, pff no solo la primera vez, no recordaba haber estado con alguien por algo que no fuera satisfacerse solamente, pero con ese brote de hadas llorón no podía hacer eso, no quería lastimarlo o herirlo ni físicamente ni emocionalmente, simplemente no se perdonaría arrancar su inocencia, prometió esperarlo y lo cumplirá después de todo es un hombre de palabro.

-A mi si me importa-

-Si! Mierda, pero no fue importante fue puro cochino placer- Sin percatarse comenso a gritar, lo que asusto aun mas al niño maldito.

Lo sabia, era obvio que alguien tan pasional como Kanda ya habría tenido su primera vez, pero fue por puro placer eso le dolía, ¿Qué tal si conmigo es igual?, sabia que amaba a Kanda es su primer amor, por eso quería estar seguro de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y no entregar todo su ser a un hombre que no lo amara.

-No pienses en el pasado, ya paso, ahora tu eres mi presente Moyashi y contigo hare las cosas diferentes ya te lo dije-

-Es que… no puedo, no se, yo no se si estés conmigo solo por placer-

-Si fuera por eso, créeme que desde el primer día que llegaste a la Orden te habría violado, tonto- Y era verdad cuando vio por primera vez ese delicado rostro con facciones aniñadas y femeninas simplemente sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse.

-Lo lo siento-

-Ya lo dijiste, pff ya no lo repitas, simplemente olvidémoslo

-Prometo que me esforzare mas- Sintió como el mayor quitaba su peso de encima y el lo imito quedando ambos parados al lado de la cama mirándose fijamente.

-Y yo prometo ser mas lento- Sintió como el menor lo besaba suave y tiernamente y es que así era todo Allen, suave, dulce, delicado, inocente, eso le gustaba del menor. –Ahora quisiera que me dejaras solo- Se separo del chico quien lo miraba entre sorprendido y triste. –Tonto, aun tengo un asunto que atender- Apunto a su entrepierna que por el beso que el alvino le proporciono comenzó a despertarse nuevamente.

-Lo siento- Desvió la mirada avergonzado

-Ya te dije que dejes de disculparte, mejor vete que los niños pequeños deben dormir mínimo ocho oras- Sonrió con superioridad, el ingles simplemente izo un adorable puchero para retirarse a su habitación.

-Buenas noches Kanda-

Ya era de mañana en la Orden oscura y ese día le tocaría al ingles ir a una misión a un pueblo cerca que no tomaría mas de 24 horas, el problema era que iría con el pervertido conejo. El samuray sabia que al pelirrojo le gusta su novio, y aunque sabia que el estúpido conejo tenia "códigos de amistad" y no intentaría nada pervertido con el menor, no podía evitar sentir cierta desconfianza.

Los vio partir mientras el alvino se despedía moviendo enérgicamente ambos brazos y gritándole que le traería un recuerdo de la misión, este solo le sonrió y se despidió asiendo una seña con su mano.

Regreso nuevamente a la orden y se sentía extraño sin su querido e inocente brote de hadas a su lado, ya se había acostumbrado a comer junto a el en el almuerzo y a entrenar juntos donde por cierto siempre aprovechaba que el ingles terminaba cansado y le robaba unos cuantos besos dejándolo sin aliento.

Definitivamente ese no seria su día, el estúpido supervisor le prometió que seria una misión rápida y que estaría de regreso en menos de un dia, también le informo que el conejo era el único exorcista que podía acompañarlo pues al parecer ya había estado en ese pueblo anteriormente con su abuelo; por lo que seguramente seria de ventaja si se llegaban a encontrar con el enemigo.


	3. lo que se debe hacer para ser amado

Lo que debe hacer un chico sin suerte para ser visto

Ya era de mañana en la Orden oscura y ese día le tocaría al ingles ir a una misión a un pueblo cerca que no tomaría mas de 24 horas, el problema era que iría con el pervertido conejo. El samuray sabia que al pelirrojo le gusta su novio, y aunque sabia que el estúpido conejo tenia "códigos de amistad" y no intentaría nada pervertido con el menor, no podía evitar sentir cierta desconfianza.

Los vio partir mientras el alvino se despedía moviendo enérgicamente ambos brazos y gritándole que le traería un recuerdo de la misión, este solo le sonrió y se despidió asiendo una seña con su mano.

Regreso nuevamente a la orden y se sentía extraño sin su querido e inocente brote de hadas a su lado, ya se había acostumbrado a comer junto a el en el almuerzo y a entrenar juntos donde por cierto siempre aprovechaba que el ingles terminaba cansado y le robaba unos cuantos besos dejándolo sin aliento.

Definitivamente ese no seria su día, el estúpido supervisor le prometió que seria una misión rápida y que estaría de regreso en menos de un dia, también le informo que el conejo era el único exorcista que podía acompañarlo pues al parecer ya había estado en ese pueblo anteriormente con su abuelo; por lo que seguramente seria de ventaja si se llegaban a encontrar con el enemigo.

La noticia de que el Moyashi salió de misión llego rápidamente a los oídos de cierto ex pirata; quien decidió poner en marcha su plan, el cual era bastante fácil el sabia que Kanda estaba un poco "inactivo" a causa de su joven pareja, y como todo hombre el espadachín necesitaba algo de "acción" y el estaba mas que gustoso de dársela.

Escucho como tocaron a su puerta repetidas veces, y cansado de ignorar se decidio a abrir la puerta y rebanar a cualquiera quine no fuera su angelical novio.

Solo el tenia derecho de molestarlo tanto, simplemente no podía enojarse con el, cuando estaba por hacerlo el menor le mostraba una de sus habituales sonrisas y su ira desaparecían instantáneamente, pero donde no fuera el alvino quien tocara la puerta sinceramente usaría a su kanata para castigar al perturbador de su paz.

-hola, ¿Puedo pasar?- No lo reconoció instantáneamente, le tomo unos segundos hasta que recordó que su maestro tenia un nuevo discípulo inútil el cual era ese torpe pirata.

-No- Y sin mas cerro la puerta queriendo despejar su mente, del otro lado de la puerta Chaoji seguía persistiendo tocar la puerta.

Kanda muy enojado salió y le propicio un fuerte golpe luego volvió a entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Se recupero rápidamente y una vez mas comenzó a tocar ahora mas fuerte su puerta, el espadachín ya arto de la situación decidió dejar hablar a ese inútil sino estaba seguro de que una de dos: o no dormiría en toda la noche a causa del incesante sonido o tendrían un exorcista menos.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Habla rápido- lo dejo entrar mientras Chaoji cerraba la puertas tras de si.

-Escuche que el niñito salió- Susurro lo mas sensual que pudo notando como Kanda hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Y a ti que?, yo pensé que mi novio no te agradaba- Eso le dolió, Kanda jamás le había dicho a alguien "novio", al menos no como tal, cuando lo escuchaba hablar de sus relaciones siempre eran personas "X" es todo.

-Pues pensé que como el niñito llorón no estaba, tu necesitabas de algo de acción- Con descaro roso la entrepierna del espadachín con su mano; pero este simplemente la aparto rudamente.

-Lárgate idiota, no te vuelvas a referir a mi novio de ese modo y por la seguridad de tu vida te aconsejo no volver a insinuar ese tipo de porquerías- Enojado era poco para lo que sentía, no permitiría que nadie insultara al escuálido de su novio, solo el podía, además no le gustaba como aquel tipo lo toco era repulsivo, anteriormente lo habría echo con cualquiera contar de tener un poco de acción pero ahora estaba con el alvino y esa era razón suficiente para rechazar toda proposición indecorosa.

-Vamos! Si tu eres un tipo activo, mi maestro y compañeros me han dicho que anteriormente te acostabas con quien te abriera sus piernas-

-tengo novio, lárgate desgraciado- Era verdad anteriormente no importaba si era hombre o mujer, mayor o menor, el se acostaba con quien fuera pero al día siguiente se olvidaba de su existencia. Pero no quería estar con nadie que no fuera su lindo novio.

El pirata no lo resistió y una vez mas comenzó a tocar el miembro de Kanda quien quería resistirse pero el otro fue mas rápido y le abrió la bragueta rápidamente dejando al descubierto su miembro el cual llevo a su boca rápidamente.

Esto desconcertó a Kanda, por un lado se sentía bien revivir viejas sensaciones carnales y lujuriosas, pero por otro lado no podía hacerle ese tipo de cosas a Allen, pero daba la casualidad de que la razón por la que tuviera ya mucho tiempo conteniéndose del placer sexual era Allen.

Tal vez si nadie se entera no pase a mayores, ya tengo mucho tiempo sin atender mis propios placeres pensaba mientras sentía la hábil lengua del otro en su entrepierna y con ayuda de su mano lo ayudaba a acelerar el ritmo y una vez que el clímax llego no dejo que se parara e izo que tragara toda su esencia.

-Eso estuvo bien- Se relamía los demos mientras planeaba su siguiente movimiento.

-Si, ahora lárgate maldita ramera y pobre de ti que alguien se entere sobretodo mi NOVIO!- un momento de placer solo eso quería sin involucrar emociones, solo satisfacción de su propio cuerpo.

El otro tipo no entendía, lo había echo bien se supondría que ahora rogaría por mas y se irían juntos a la cama, pero noto la determinación en los ojos del apuesto joven, ¿tan enamorado estaba de ese exorcista virgen?

No importaba, ya había dado el primer paso, y ese era demostrarle al samurái que con el podría tener todo el placer carnal que el famoso "novio" le negaba. Salió de la habitación del japonés mientras este simplemente comenzaba a tener ideas extrañas.

Tal vez no sea mala idea tener placer de vez en cuando, desde que ha estado saliendo con el alvino no ah tenido contacto sexual con nadie, prometió esperar al joven pero este tardaba demasiado y la carne era débil.


	4. fui un chico sin suerte

Con Allen y Lavi

-Esto fue rápido- Menciono el pelirrojo mientras guardaba la inocencia, obtenerla había sido bastante sencillo y no se toparon con demasiados akumas.

-Es verdad, hay que celebrar- Dijo el albino mientras apuntaba a un restaurant rustico.

ambos chicos decidieron entrar y sentarse mientras pensaban lo que ordenarían, pero en ese momento Lavi palideció, miro después de mucho tiempo a una persona que no pensaba ni quería volver a ver.

-¿Sucede algo Lavi?- El menor miraba embelesado toda su orden de alimentos pero noto como la cara de Lavi se deformaba en una mueca de sorpresa.

-Amm, no, no es nada Moyashi-Chan- Mintió mientras volvía a fijar sus ojos disimuladamente en aquella persona, no podía ser verdad! Ese chico era Alma, un exnovio de Kanda, no creyó verlo después de que Kanda le dijo que solo se había acostado con el porque estaba un poco borracho.

Pronto el joven Alma noto como alguien lo miraba insistentemente, y por reflejo fio su vista en el portador de dicha mirada; su cara mostraba una mueca de sorpresa y felicidad, pues al notar la presencia del pelirrojo probablemente este estaría acompañado de su adorado Yuu.

Aunque Kanda en el pasado lo desecho muy cruelmente, el seguía amando al azabache; se había entregado a el por amor aunque sabia que su pareja en ese momento solo lo hacia porplacer, y es que asi era el, nunca pensaba en los demás ni en sus sentimientos, solo pensaba en proporcionarse placer a el mismo y listo.

Se acerco a la mesa esperanzado en encontrar al dueño de su corazón, noto como el pelirrojo se tensaba, no comprendía por qué si con el casi nunca cruzo palabra, entonces noto que estaba acompañado de un ¿niño?

Cabe resaltar que era un niño muy lindo, se veía inocente y virgen; creyó que era pareja de Lavi y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima por el chico. Lavi era muy mujeriego y casanova, nunca tomaba enserio a sus parejas pero lo que le sorprendía era que el pelirrojo quisiera aprovecharse de un indefenso niño.

Allen comía plácidamente cuando noto la presencia de alguien, y como Lavi no podía quitar su expresión de sorpresa, decidió levantar el rostro y toparse con un individuo totalmente extraño para el.

-Lavi, pedófilo no le hagas daño a este niño- Ambos exorcistas se sorprendieron por la declaración, claramente ese chico pensaba que eran pareja.

A Lavi no le molesto, el siempre quiso de una manera poco fraternal al menor y se le hacia demasiado atractivo y encantador, realmente sino fuera por su "gran" amigo Yuu, seguramente estaría tratando de seducir al alvino.

-No, no es lo que cree- Sonrió amablemente Allen mientras tenia un Tic nervioso en su ojo con la maldición, el tenia pareja y lo quería mucho, no quería que la gente pensara que estaba saliendo con el mejor amigo de su pareja.

-¿A no?... que alivio, este chico no es muy confiable que digamos- Se sentó al lado del pequeño alvino como si nada, se le hacia muy tierno ese pequeño y no quería que un niño tan pequeño fuera lastimado por el pelirrojo, como el espadachín lo lastimo a el en el pasado.

-Bueno Moyashi-chan, mejor vámonos- Rio nerviosamente el pelirrojo mientras intentaba jalar al menor quien traía un pedazo de rosquilla en la boca.

-Siempre tan maleducado, ni siquiera nos has presentado- Sabia que el chico del parche al ser amigo de su adorado azabache no quisiera tener mucho contacto con el, pero ese chico alvino le llamaba la atención, no parecía para nada el tipo de juntas que Lavi o Kanda pudieran tener.

Este chico era claramente menor, se veía tan inocente y adorable, era muy atractivo también noto que tenia unos ojos muy hermosos de un color singular así como una hermosa cabellera alvina, parecía un tierno angelito, y conociendo a Lavi y Kanda ellos no eran tiernos angelitos; eran dos sujetos de los que los angelitos deberían huir, no ir a comer tranquilamente.

-Perdone a mi amigo por favor, mi nombre es Allen y el ¿suyo?- Saludo muy cortésmente el pequeño sorprendiendo cada vez mas a Alma, ese chico parecía un tipo principito inocente sacado de alguna clase de cuentos de hadas, ¿Acaso Lavi lo había secuestrado? No se explicaba como un pequeño caballero podría estar tan tranquilo junto a alguien como Lavi.

-Alma, mucho gusto, woow realmente eres tan lindo y guapo- Jamás lo habían tratado con tanta amabilidad como el alvino o trataba, noto como en su linda carita aparecía un color carmín al escuchar aquellas palabras, esto le parecían aun mas lindo, definitivamente no podia ser un amigo o pareja de Lavi.

El pelirrojo estaba muy nervioso y no sabia que hacer, ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Llamar a Yuu? ¿Y que le diría?. Le diría: Hola Yuu oye tu exnovio con el que solo tuviste sexo esta hablando plácidamente con tu lindo eh inocente novio.

Estaba seguro que a Kanda le daría un ataque al corazón; no podía permitirlo, ni tampoco permitirá que Alma y Allen intimaran mas, el sabia de antemano que el menor era muy amable y caballeroso era imposible que tratara mal a Alma, aunque supiera que era una de las exparejas de su novio.

Por otro lado si Alma se enteraba de la nueva relación de Kanda probablemente se enfadaría mucho y trataría de separarlos y hacerle daño al menor, ya que tenia cierta obsesión con su amigo azabache. Pero noto como Alma miraba a Allen, lo miraba con ¿ternura?, claro se trata del Moyashi después de todo, no puede ser odiado por casi nadie ese chico, peo aun así quiso salir rápidamente del lugar antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

-Gracias, ¿gusta comer algo?- Le extendió un delicioso dango, el otro simplemente lo acepto mientras admiraba esa sincera y tierna sonrisa, ese chico de verdad era muy lindo, aun mas que Kanda, y ¿Por qué no? Después de todo el mismo alvino le había dicho que no era pareja de Lavi.

Tal vez ese tierno niño era el "milagro" que tanto había pedido a través de los meces para poder olvidar al joven japonés, después de todo ya tenia pinta de ángel, seguramente estaba enviado por los dioses para ayudarlo a olvidar a la persona que tanto lo lastimo.

Lo analizaba descaradamente, probablemente seria virgen, se veía virgen; aunque con un amigo como Lavi la duda seguía pendiente, aunque eso era lo de menos, ese chico era simplemente el príncipe blanco de sus sueños.

Siempre quiso una pareja tan bella como Kanda pero con una personalidad mas bella, tal y como la del alvino era muy caballeroso y gentil aun con los desconocidos, y era tan bello, aunque dudaba si pudiera acercarse conociendo a Lavi.

-Eres muy amable, y también sumamente lindo- Susurro mientras delineaba con su dedo índice las delicadas facciones del ingles notando lo suave que era su piel y lo sensitivo del chico pues inmediatamente se puso colorado.

En ese momento Lavi entro en razón, ¿A caso el ex de Kanda estaba coqueteando con el novio de Kanda? Ahora si que definitivamente debía de intervenir, Allen nunca captaba cuando alguien se le insinuaba o coqueteaba con el, aunque le asombro bastante la actitud de Alma ¿Tan rápido había olvidado a Yuu?

-Allen ya vámonos!- un tanto molesto tomo al chico de la muñeca y lo jalaba bruscamente hasta la salida.

Alma lo observo con cierto recelo ¿Cómo alguien podría tratar tan bruscamente a un lindo niño? Definitivamente el no lo permitiría, no permitiría que le arrebataran a su milagro, ya le había arrebatado el corazón el espadachín y ahora su fiel amigo pelirrojo le arrebataba en sus narices a su bello ángel.

-Suéltalo, no es para que lo trates así Lavi- Grito mientras los seguía hasta quedar fuera del establecimiento, el pelirrojo estaba nervioso, sabia que en cuanto vio a Alma debía de marcharse rápidamente.

-Tenemos prisa es todo-

-Ah! Es verdad!- Exclamo levemente sonrojado y feliz al recordar que entre mas pronto terminaran la misión, mas pronto vería a su adorado novio. –Lo siento, pero creo que debemos irnos, ojala nos veamos pronto-

-Vez- Orgulloso quiso emprender camino rápidamente, no sabia cuanto tiempo necesitaban ambos chicos para saber quien eran de verdad y su relación con Kanda.

-Es que no me gusta que ese tipo te trate tan mal, tu no hiciste nada malo- Lavi siempre trataba hipócritamente a sus conquistas, ahora al tratar tan rudamente al alvino le hizo recordar a Kanda quien al contrario de Lavi este era muy duro y prepotente con sus conquistas.

-No te preocupes, no me hizo nada malo, además te agradecería mucho que lo llamaras por su nombre, Lavi es una gran y amable persona incapaz de lastimar a alguien.

Alma no sabia si reír o llorar, ese pelirrojo ya había enredado al menor, y este tan ingenuo cayo redondito, pero el se encargaría de abrirle los ojos a ese bello muchachito que cada vez le gustaba mas por ser tan amable e inocente.

Lavi se puso nervioso al ver la reacción de Alma, parecía que fuera a explotar y rebelar un gran secreto de su pasado, y aunque el no era la pareja de su lindo amigo no quería que este tuviera una mala idea de el, con el Moyashi siempre se comporto amablemente y esta vez no era hipocresía, es que ese niño le inspiraba a tratarlo delicadamente como si al tratarlo mal fuera a romperlo o algo así.

Además su pasado y el de Kanda eran muy parecidos, por lo que si Lavi se hunde Kanda también, y sabia que el ingles no lo tomaría muy bien, lo menos que quería era ver su lindo rostro empapado de lagrimas por su culpa.

-Allen, tu no conoces a Lavi como yo lo conozco- Su fleco cubría sus ojos, mientras recordaba como ese pelirrojo seducía a gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres y luego las desechaba como basura.

-El es malo, de verdad es una mala persona, no te dejes engañar- Escucho una traviesa risita proveniente del menor, también noto como Lavi comenzaba mas y mas a ponerse nervioso.

-De verdad siento haberme reído, pero es que Lavi es un gran amigo, no es malo, es un poco ruidoso, pero no es malo, es mi mejor amigo y de verdad es de las mejores personas que conozco, es amable, inteligente y bondadoso. Por favor no tengas una mala idea de mi gran amigo-

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron Lavi se sonrojo levemente procesando la manera tan sutil de Allen de defenderlo, de verdad que ese niño lo quería mucho y viceversa el quería mucho a Allen aunque abecés lo miraba lujuriosamente en verdad lo quería como persona y amigo.

Además el Moyashi es el Moyashi, todos en la orden lo miraban lujuriosamente en ocasiones, aunque claro la inocencia e ingenuidad del chico le impedía darse cuenta.

Alma era otra cosa, simplemente agradecía al destino por poner a ese guapo chico en su camino, para así liberarlo de la venda que según el, cegaba al menor, Lavi tenia una y mil maneras de engañar a sus victimas, y con lo poco que ah logrado conocer de "su ángel" sabe que es tremendamente ingenuo, y confía en las personas ciegamente.

Realmente no perdonaría a Lavi por a ver cegado al niñito tan drásticamente.

-Pequeño realmente no sabes de lo que hablas, este sujeto siempre es un hipócrita doble cara que va por ahí seduciendo a- Y no pudo terminar la frase porque sintió un gran dolor en su mejilla. Era el pelirrojo quien lo había golpeado y tirado al pido.

Desgraciado, pensó, no le basta con engañar al pequeño, sino que no permitía que le dijeran sus feas verdades.

-Cállate! Idiota, no vuelvas a meter a Allen en temas que el aun no logra comprender- No permitiría que su gran amigo supiera de su oscuro pasado, aunque admitió que hizo uso innecesario de violencia, escucho como unos pasos se apresuraron hasta ellos, el el alvino quien se apresuro a ayudar a levantar a Alma del suelo, y le pedía una disculpa.

De verdad que no quería que el Moyashi se viera envuelto en esa clase de temas, el era tan ingenuo, era solo un niño, un lindo niño al cual protegería de las cosas malas que el conocía bien, entre ellas el mismo.

-No lo repetiré, ya vámonos ¿Qué no escuchas?- De verdad que no quería sonar duro pero es que si Alma abría un poco mas la boca, pensaría que Kanda estaba jugando con el, y eso no era verdad Kanda de verdad amaba al albino lo notaba en su ya no tan fría mirada, Allen fue la primera persona que pudo sacarle a su amigo Yuu una sonrisa verdadera, y no quería que eso cambiara, no quería que Kanda perdiera a la persona que mas ama, ni que el alvino sufriera por pensar cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado de ambos.

-¿lavi?- Muy débilmente salió de los labios del menor, mientras se sentía una basura por hablarle de esa forma al chico. Alma miraba con impotencia al pelirrojo, sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que la verdadera personalidad de Lavi saliera.

-Te dije que era un hipócrita-

-Tu cállate ya, ¿No te das cuenta de que nadie quiere escucharte?-

-Lavi, por favor no te enojes- Voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver al menor de los tres, pero lo que miramos no les gusto, el alvino tenia ya muchas lagrimas deslizándose por su bello rostro.

El no entendía porque peleaban exactamente, solo sabia que ellos ya se conocían y no se llevaban muy bien, pero no por eso iba a permitir que se pelearan, y menos de esa manera, le dolió que Lavi le hablara en ese tono, el jamás había sido rudo o grosero, pero pareciera que esta vez estaba muy enojado.

-Idiota lo hiciste llorar, no cabe duda de que tu y Kanda son iguales-

Y ahí estaba la fase que según el pelirrojo desataría una gran bomba, ya había mencionado a Kanda y estaba seguro que el alvino no lo iba a dejar pasar por alto y exigiría una explicación.

-¿Kan-Kanda?- ¿Qué tenía que ver su novio en esto? Y ¿Cómo que igual a Lavi? Hasta donde el sabia, Lavi y Kanda eran dos polos opuestos, no entendía el porqué la comparación, pero ahora se daba cuenta que Alma conoció a Lavi y Kanda tiempo atrás, y no tenían buena relación. Por parte de Kanda no le sorprendió ya que él no era muy sociable pero ¿Lavi? Lavi si era sociable.


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Kan-Kanda?- ¿Qué tenía que ver su novio en esto? Y ¿Cómo que igual a Lavi? Hasta donde el sabia, Lavi y Kanda eran dos polos opuestos, no entendía el porqué la comparación, pero ahora se daba cuenta que Alma conoció a Lavi y Kanda tiempo atrás, y no tenían buena relación. Por parte de Kanda no le sorprendió ya que él no era muy sociable pero ¿Lavi? Lavi si era sociable.

-Si Kanda, ese sujeto me hizo la vida insufrible- Recordó con mucho rencor al japonés, ahora que ya no estaba obsesionado con el pude ver las cosas más claras, no tenía por qué perdonar a alguien que lo uso y que ni siquiera había pedido una disculpa. –Bueno hasta el día de hoy… porque hasta hoy fue que te conocí Allen- Sabia que encariñarse rápidamente con un completo desconocido podría ser peligroso pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlo, la mirada del albino era muy sincera y pura, tenía unos modales impecables además estaba tan ¿sabroso? Si ahora que lo miraba mejor de verdad que la palabra atractivo o guapo se quedaban cortas, el albino de verdad lo estaba ¿excitando? Al verlo llorar, se veía tan vulnerable como si con una simple brisa fuera a romperse.

-Suficiente, vámonos ya- Salir, correr, huir! Era en lo único que pensaba el pelirrojo, debía comunicarse con Kanda cuanto antes, Alma estaba coqueteando nuevamente con el menor, pero esta vez de una manera más abierta, no quería que se le desatara de nuevo una nueva obsesión y menos con el peliblanco, eso sería catastrófico.

-Kanda… él no es un mal hombre, solo un poco difícil de comprender, pero estoy seguro que lo que hizo, no fue con intención de dañarte, te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas de parte de él, por favor ya no le tengas rencor él es un hombre fantástico- Se inclinó en forma de disculpa. Para Alma ese fue un golpe bajo, definitivamente el pelirrojo y el azabache habían hipnotizado o envenenado al alvino, no era posible que alguien se expresara tan bien de ese bastardo.

Claro que Lavi se esperaba ese tipo de reacción por parte del inglés, pero esto comenzaba a salirse de las manos.

-Pequeño inocente, ¿Cómo puede existir un ser tan ingenuo como tu?- Comenzó a llorar amargamente, sabía que si le decía la verdad el albino estaría más deprimido que el mismo, pues al parecer le tenía gran cariño y aprecio a esos dos exorcistas, pero tampoco quería que siguiera con ellos, tarde o temprano terminarían lastimándolo, estaba en un dilema. Decir o no decir la verdad, no importara cual fuera la decisión simplemente no quería que el menor saliera tan lastimado como ocurrió con él.

-Hablemos en privado- Se dirigió a Lavi quien solo asintió y siguió a Alma dejando solo al alvino, quien no dudo rápidamente en llamar a Tim para comunicarse con Kanda.

Con Lavi.

-¿Qué le hicieron tú y ese bastardo a Allen?- Lavi se sorprendió ¿No que adoraba a Kanda? Además no creyó que se preocupara tanto por el inglés, definitivamente no podía permitir que Alma se obsesionara con Allen como lo hizo con Kanda.

-Nada, solo que por el momento mantén tu boca cerrada, yo tampoco quiero que salga lastimado Allen-

-Está bien, pero te advierto algo si tu maldito pervertido o aquel maldito infeliz le hacen algo indecente o violento a ese chico, se las verán conmigo- Se miraron fijamente tratando de descifrar el gesto del otro sin éxito alguno.

-No te preocupes por ello, cambiamos, y seriamos incapaces de lastimarlo-

-¿Cómo puedo estar tan seguro? Creo que es mejor opción que se quede conmigo.

-Confía en las palabras que te dijo Allen él nos conoce-

-Confiare… por ahora-

-Gracias-

Con Allen.

-Vamos Kanda responde- Del otro lado del comunicador Kanda acababa de echar a su "nuevo amante" rudamente y en cuanto vio la llamada de Allen trato de regular su respiración.

-¿Moyashi? Ya me extrañas- Rápidamente los colores subieron al rostro del brote de frijoles.

-Pues si… pero te llamaba para otra coa, oye Kanda ¿Tú conoces a Alma?- Sintió como un balde de agua fría esa pregunta, ¿Acaso el obsesivo Alma había hablado con su novio? ¿Qué le había dicho? Y ¿Dónde estaba el conejo?

-aaammm no, no creo haber escuchado ese nombre antes- Mintió y se sintió horrible, si ese tarado de Alma le había dicho o echo algo a su indefenso novio se las vería con su gran puño.

-Es que Lavi si lo conoce, pero parece que no se llevan bien, bastante extraño ¿cierto? Digo Lavi regularmente se lleva bien con todos, hasta contigo- Dejo escapar esa risa infantil que tanto le gustaba al japonés.

-No se Moyashi eh estado en tantos lugares con cientos de personas que dicen "odiarme" la verdad no puedo recordar a todos ellos-

-Tienes razón- Suspiro pesadamente se dio cuenta de que Alma odiaba a una persona que ni siquiera lo recordaba. Kanda noto la mueca del Moyashi y se preocupó bastante.

-¿Por qué? ¿A caso te dijo o hizo algo malo?- Esto estaba mal, si Alma seguía con su loca obsesión por él y se enteraba de que aquel niño lindo era su pareja probablemente le haría daño a Allen y él no quería eso, si de eso se trataba el mismo iría hasta ese pueblo a saldar cuentas rápidamente.

-No, no es eso, no te preocupes por favor, y ¿Cómo te la has pasado?- Nuevamente sintió un balde de agua fría, y una cumpa inmensa ¿cómo le diría al inocente exorcista que un tipo feo le acababa de hacer sexo oral? Se sentía un traidor, sabía que Allen sería incapaz de hacer algo parecido.

-Bien, lo normal… espero que ya estés de camino Moyashi- Basura! eso era lo que se sentía una basura, le preocupaba que su pareja se enterara de su pasado con Alma y de su presente con ese exorcista extraño del cual ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

-En cuando Lavi regrese nos iremos, no te preocupes-

-Bien, no tardes mucho tonto, tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes- Dijo mientras le miraba seductoramente y se relamía los labios

-¿A si? ¿Más deudas? De verdad lo siento Kanda no recuerdo haberte pedido dinero prestado pero prometo pagarte pronto- El mayor dejo salir una sonora carcajada, ese chico no entendía nada de doble sentido ni indirectas, era tan puro e inocente, y él era tan traidor y manipulador, no comprendía como era que estaban juntos, ah! Ya recordó Allen no sabía nada de sus dos secretos.

-Tonto, mejor ya vete, y te cuidas, no hagas nada de tus tonterías-

-Oye! No soy tonto, pero está bien te dejo, nos vemos en la orden, te quiero mucho mucho mucho mucho- Sonrió angelicalmente dándole a Kanda una patada mental, ¿Cómo podía jugar con ese ser tan lindo? Debía de terminar ese asunto con su nuevo acosador y también ponerle fin al asunto de Alma cuanto antes.

-Adiós- Susurro, el menor siempre era tan sincero y abierto, siempre tan cariñoso y amable, siempre tan tímido e inocente, y el en lo único que pensaba últimamente era en llevarlo a la cama, para poder tocarlo y desvirgar al niño, no quería que su pasado reviviera, no quería lastimar a nadie, ya no, y menos si ese alguien era su albino, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Maldijo su estúpida debilidad por pensar solo en el placer carnal, eso ya le había traído muchas consecuencias en el pasado, y no quería repetirlas con ese frágil y sentimental adolescente, el era demasiado adorable, no podía, no quería, no se lo permitiría.

Más tarde Lavi y Allen emprendieron su viaje de regreso a la Orden, Lavi le explico que Alma no se había despedido porque tenía asuntos pendientes, y le pidió que no insistiera más con el tema, Allen accedió no quería meterse en la vida personal de su amigo si este no quería, respetaba su espacio y cambiaron de tema rápidamente, al llegar a la orden ambos necesitaban hablar con el espadachín urgentemente.

Allen porque lo extrañaba mucho, y quería saber cuánto dinero debía esta vez, además le compro una bonita bufanda azul rey y anhelaba dársela cuanto antes.

Lavi por otra parte necesitaba hablar urgente con Yuu para contarle lo de Alma, y como había coqueteado con su novio.


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Kan-Kanda?- ¿Qué tenía que ver su novio en esto? Y ¿Cómo que igual a Lavi? Hasta donde el sabia, Lavi y Kanda eran dos polos opuestos, no entendía el porqué la comparación, pero ahora se daba cuenta que Alma conoció a Lavi y Kanda tiempo atrás, y no tenían buena relación. Por parte de Kanda no le sorprendió ya que él no era muy sociable pero ¿Lavi? Lavi si era sociable.

-Si Kanda, ese sujeto me hizo la vida insufrible- Recordó con mucho rencor al japonés, ahora que ya no estaba obsesionado con el pude ver las cosas más claras, no tenía por qué perdonar a alguien que lo uso y que ni siquiera había pedido una disculpa. –Bueno hasta el día de hoy… porque hasta hoy fue que te conocí Allen- Sabia que encariñarse rápidamente con un completo desconocido podría ser peligroso pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlo, la mirada del albino era muy sincera y pura, tenía unos modales impecables además estaba tan ¿sabroso? Si ahora que lo miraba mejor de verdad que la palabra atractivo o guapo se quedaban cortas, el albino de verdad lo estaba ¿excitando? Al verlo llorar, se veía tan vulnerable como si con una simple brisa fuera a romperse.

-Suficiente, vámonos ya- Salir, correr, huir! Era en lo único que pensaba el pelirrojo, debía comunicarse con Kanda cuanto antes, Alma estaba coqueteando nuevamente con el menor, pero esta vez de una manera más abierta, no quería que se le desatara de nuevo una nueva obsesión y menos con el peliblanco, eso sería catastrófico.

-Kanda… él no es un mal hombre, solo un poco difícil de comprender, pero estoy seguro que lo que hizo, no fue con intención de dañarte, te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas de parte de él, por favor ya no le tengas rencor él es un hombre fantástico- Se inclinó en forma de disculpa. Para Alma ese fue un golpe bajo, definitivamente el pelirrojo y el azabache habían hipnotizado o envenenado al alvino, no era posible que alguien se expresara tan bien de ese bastardo.

Claro que Lavi se esperaba ese tipo de reacción por parte del inglés, pero esto comenzaba a salirse de las manos.

-Pequeño inocente, ¿Cómo puede existir un ser tan ingenuo como tu?- Comenzó a llorar amargamente, sabía que si le decía la verdad el albino estaría más deprimido que el mismo, pues al parecer le tenía gran cariño y aprecio a esos dos exorcistas, pero tampoco quería que siguiera con ellos, tarde o temprano terminarían lastimándolo, estaba en un dilema. Decir o no decir la verdad, no importara cual fuera la decisión simplemente no quería que el menor saliera tan lastimado como ocurrió con él.

-Hablemos en privado- Se dirigió a Lavi quien solo asintió y siguió a Alma dejando solo al alvino, quien no dudo rápidamente en llamar a Tim para comunicarse con Kanda.

Con Lavi.

-¿Qué le hicieron tú y ese bastardo a Allen?- Lavi se sorprendió ¿No que adoraba a Kanda? Además no creyó que se preocupara tanto por el inglés, definitivamente no podía permitir que Alma se obsesionara con Allen como lo hizo con Kanda.

-Nada, solo que por el momento mantén tu boca cerrada, yo tampoco quiero que salga lastimado Allen-

-Está bien, pero te advierto algo si tu maldito pervertido o aquel maldito infeliz le hacen algo indecente o violento a ese chico, se las verán conmigo- Se miraron fijamente tratando de descifrar el gesto del otro sin éxito alguno.

-No te preocupes por ello, cambiamos, y seriamos incapaces de lastimarlo-

-¿Cómo puedo estar tan seguro? Creo que es mejor opción que se quede conmigo.

-Confía en las palabras que te dijo Allen él nos conoce-

-Confiare… por ahora-

-Gracias-

Con Allen.

-Vamos Kanda responde- Del otro lado del comunicador Kanda acababa de echar a su "nuevo amante" rudamente y en cuanto vio la llamada de Allen trato de regular su respiración.

-¿Moyashi? Ya me extrañas- Rápidamente los colores subieron al rostro del brote de frijoles.

-Pues si… pero te llamaba para otra coa, oye Kanda ¿Tú conoces a Alma?- Sintió como un balde de agua fría esa pregunta, ¿Acaso el obsesivo Alma había hablado con su novio? ¿Qué le había dicho? Y ¿Dónde estaba el conejo?

-aaammm no, no creo haber escuchado ese nombre antes- Mintió y se sintió horrible, si ese tarado de Alma le había dicho o echo algo a su indefenso novio se las vería con su gran puño.

-Es que Lavi si lo conoce, pero parece que no se llevan bien, bastante extraño ¿cierto? Digo Lavi regularmente se lleva bien con todos, hasta contigo- Dejo escapar esa risa infantil que tanto le gustaba al japonés.

-No se Moyashi eh estado en tantos lugares con cientos de personas que dicen "odiarme" la verdad no puedo recordar a todos ellos-

-Tienes razón- Suspiro pesadamente se dio cuenta de que Alma odiaba a una persona que ni siquiera lo recordaba. Kanda noto la mueca del Moyashi y se preocupó bastante.

-¿Por qué? ¿A caso te dijo o hizo algo malo?- Esto estaba mal, si Alma seguía con su loca obsesión por él y se enteraba de que aquel niño lindo era su pareja probablemente le haría daño a Allen y él no quería eso, si de eso se trataba el mismo iría hasta ese pueblo a saldar cuentas rápidamente.

-No, no es eso, no te preocupes por favor, y ¿Cómo te la has pasado?- Nuevamente sintió un balde de agua fría, y una cumpa inmensa ¿cómo le diría al inocente exorcista que un tipo feo le acababa de hacer sexo oral? Se sentía un traidor, sabía que Allen sería incapaz de hacer algo parecido.

-Bien, lo normal… espero que ya estés de camino Moyashi- Basura! eso era lo que se sentía una basura, le preocupaba que su pareja se enterara de su pasado con Alma y de su presente con ese exorcista extraño del cual ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

-En cuando Lavi regrese nos iremos, no te preocupes-

-Bien, no tardes mucho tonto, tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes- Dijo mientras le miraba seductoramente y se relamía los labios

-¿A si? ¿Más deudas? De verdad lo siento Kanda no recuerdo haberte pedido dinero prestado pero prometo pagarte pronto- El mayor dejo salir una sonora carcajada, ese chico no entendía nada de doble sentido ni indirectas, era tan puro e inocente, y él era tan traidor y manipulador, no comprendía como era que estaban juntos, ah! Ya recordó Allen no sabía nada de sus dos secretos.

-Tonto, mejor ya vete, y te cuidas, no hagas nada de tus tonterías-

-Oye! No soy tonto, pero está bien te dejo, nos vemos en la orden, te quiero mucho mucho mucho mucho- Sonrió angelicalmente dándole a Kanda una patada mental, ¿Cómo podía jugar con ese ser tan lindo? Debía de terminar ese asunto con su nuevo acosador y también ponerle fin al asunto de Alma cuanto antes.

-Adiós- Susurro, el menor siempre era tan sincero y abierto, siempre tan cariñoso y amable, siempre tan tímido e inocente, y el en lo único que pensaba últimamente era en llevarlo a la cama, para poder tocarlo y desvirgar al niño, no quería que su pasado reviviera, no quería lastimar a nadie, ya no, y menos si ese alguien era su albino, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Maldijo su estúpida debilidad por pensar solo en el placer carnal, eso ya le había traído muchas consecuencias en el pasado, y no quería repetirlas con ese frágil y sentimental adolescente, el era demasiado adorable, no podía, no quería, no se lo permitiría.

Más tarde Lavi y Allen emprendieron su viaje de regreso a la Orden, Lavi le explico que Alma no se había despedido porque tenía asuntos pendientes, y le pidió que no insistiera más con el tema, Allen accedió no quería meterse en la vida personal de su amigo si este no quería, respetaba su espacio y cambiaron de tema rápidamente, al llegar a la orden ambos necesitaban hablar con el espadachín urgentemente.

Allen porque lo extrañaba mucho, y quería saber cuánto dinero debía esta vez, además le compro una bonita bufanda azul rey y anhelaba dársela cuanto antes.

Lavi por otra parte necesitaba hablar urgente con Yuu para contarle lo de Alma, y como había coqueteado con su novio.


	7. Chapter 7

…..Yuu caminaba con dirección a la habitación de su autonombrado mejor amigo, el cual también lo estaba buscando y fueron juntos a la sala de entrenamiento sabiendo que estaría sola, sin rastro de ningún exorcista, ni siquiera del ingles ya que este se encontraba en la cafetería ingiriendo la sagrada comida.

-Allen conoció a Alma, ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?-

-No fue mi culpa, nos lo topamos por casualidad, pero Yuu ese no es el problema-

-¿Alma comento acerca de nuestro pasado?- El japonés estaba nerviosos, si Allen se enteraba que un tiempo atrás había lastimado a personas que le daban su "amor", seguramente se enfadaría, ya que para ese escuálido tener relaciones implicaba mucho más que una simple noche de copas.

-No se cómo decirte esto, pero ammm tengo dos noticias, una buena y la otra mala ¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero?- La verdadera pregunta era ¿Cómo carajos le diría a Kanda que Alma tenia sentimientos por Allen a pesar de tener muy poco de conocerse?

-La mala- Una vez su estúpido y sensual Moyashi le había dicho que siempre dejara para el final las noticias buenas, cuando le pregunto el porqué, ya que según sus cálculos el orden no afecta la conclusión si algo te va a doler va a doler y punto. Pero su pequeño novio se limitó a contestar "Porque creo en los finales felices"

Por eso quiso escuchar primero la noticia mala, para al final tener "Un final feliz" como decía su novio, además creyó conveniente ya que cuando Allen lo dijo se veía tan seguro e infantil.

-Bu-bueno pues…ammm… ¿Cómo explicarte?... Alma pues tu sabes cómo es la Moyashidad del Moyashi, es tan amable hasta con los desconocidos, además es muy guapo, Yuu tienes un novio muy guapo- Trataba de amortiguar el golpe lo más que pudiera, excusándose del encanto natural del albino.

-Ve al punto-

-Pues ammm creo que a Alma le gusta Allen- Juraría haber escuchado una gran explosión proveniente de la cabeza del samuray, sabía que Yuu no tomaría muy bien una noticia asi, a nadie le gusta que le digan que su pareja anterior quiere conquistar a su pareja actual.

Y menos si es el alvino, este niño era muy inocente e ingenuo que de seguro no noto como Alma lo miraba, definitivamente agradecía a ver estado ahí para "proteger al menor" ya que si bien en su momento no sabía que hacer, sabía que Alma se frenaba de hacer o decir cosas insinuantes al albino por la mera presencia del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué? Creo que olvidas que alma está enamorado y obsesionado conmigo conejo idiota- Si bien sabía que su novio tenia encantos naturales capaces de cautivar a cualquier hombre o mujer, pero a Alma, ósea Alma se desvivía por e.

-Pues creo que ya no, de hecho cuando menciono tú nombre lo dijo con una voz rencorosa, créeme Alma incluso dijo que Allen era lindo y guapo-

-Eso cualquiera lo diría, basta con solo verlo, eso no quiere decir nada, y si me tiene rencor mejor para mí, así se aparta de mi vida para siempre.

-Pe-pero Yuu, tú lo viste, lo miraba con los mismos ojos que una vez te miro a ti-

-Tonterías, eso no me preocupa, MI Moyashi está enamorado de mí, por más tonto, atolondrado e inocente que sea, el sería incapaz de hacer algo que valla contra su gran moral y ética- "El Moyashi no es como yo" , se dijo así mismo, estaba seguro que su alvino rechazaría a Alma de la manera más amable, sincera, y tierna posible porque él era así, siempre haciendo lo correcto. Por eso él también debía de poner límites y si era necesario tatuarse "Tengo novio, es el estúpido Moyashi así que aléjate de nosotros" para que todos sepan que no se pueden interponer entre ellos.

-Tienes razón, yo jamás desconfié de Allen-Cahn yo sé que es muy buena persona y nunca ha hecho nada malo, lo que me preocupa es Alma tu sabes lo insistente que es-

-Si ese es el caso, marcare mi territorio, no permitiré que ninguna escoria se acerque a MI novio con intenciones indecorosas, eso te incluye-

-Yuu- Suspiro resignado, veía una gran determinación en Kanda, sabía que con el gran orgullo que se cargaba Kanda y con la inocencia del alvino, Yuu sería un novio muy celoso y posesivo, aun esta vez debía admitir que tenía razones, no quería que el mayor apartara al inglés de sus amigos, sobretodo no quería el separarse del Moyahi.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Cuál es la buena noticia?-

-Ah! Eso, pues que Alma prometió no decirle nada a Allen de nuestro pasado, ni de tu pasado con el-

-Bien más le vale que tenga la boca cerrada, ahora me voy, seguramente Allen ya termino de comer.

Se dirigía ahora a la habitación de su excitante y tierno novio, no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo la aparición de Alma, confiaba en el Moyashi es niño tan pulcro y educado, sería incapaz de cometer una inmoralidad, además de ahora en adelante se encargaría de comunicar que el Moyashi tenía un novio, un novio muy celoso y fuerte, si alguien se atrevía a mirar más de la cuenta a su pequeño brote de hadas lo siguiente que miraría seria a Mugen.

Vio la puerta de su pareja entre abierta, se asomó y pudo ver a su pequeño novio tendido en la cama boca abajo, parecía que estaba durmiendo, se acercó lentamente hasta el, cerrando la puerta y cuando estuvo muy cerca del rostro del niño delineo delicadamente todas sus afeminadas facciones incluyendo la marca que lo caracterizaba.

-Despierta pequeño perezoso- Se subió a la cama picándolo en la mejilla con su dedo, Allen solamente re removió de las cobijas, ese chico sí que tenía el sueño pesado.

-Si no despiertas creo que me hare somnofilico- Comenzó a acariciar a su novio por en sima de la ropa comenzando por la espalda y finalizando en el trasero que tanto excitaba a Kanda.

El niño solo se movió otro poco, comenzó a pensar que seguramente el alvino era descendiente de la bella durmiente o algo así.

-Conste que te lo advertí- Se quitó la chaqueta de exorcista al igual que su camisa y comenzó a besar el cabello y la nuca de su adorado novio.

Allen comenzaba a sentir cosquillas en su nuca, parecían ¿besos? Reacciono rápidamente volteándose y topándose con unos ojos inconfundibles eran rasgados y de un negro tan profundo y enigmático que hacían perder el aliento a cualquiera.

-Hasta que te despiertas bello durmiente- Beso apasionadamente a su novio quien intentaba inútilmente seguirle el paso, luego golpeo débilmente a Kanda en la espalda indicándole que se había quedado sin aliento.

-No aguantas nada- Se sentó a un lado al menor observando como este intentaba recuperar el aliento perdido.

-Regrese hace unas cuantas horas, pero no ten encontré así que fui a comer y luego me dormí, perdón ¿Llevabas mucho tiempo buscándome- Se paró buscando una cajita negra con un laso negro, era el regalo que le había comprado a Kanda.

-No, no te preocupes pero tienes el sueño muy pesado- El menor le extendió la caja y el la tomo entre sus manos, ya recordaba que le había prometido traerle un recuerdo "El sí cumple sus promesas" pensó amargamente mientras habría el paquete y descubría una hermosa bufanda, de su color favorito; azul. –Gracias, pensé que no lo recordarías- Beso la frente del menor, luego bajo a su nariz depositando otro beso y finalmente capturo los labios ajenos besándolo dulcemente.

Pero necesitaba y realmente deseaba más de aquel contacto, no, no era el contacto lo que deseaba, lo que realmente deseaba y quería era a ese pequeño ser que temblaba al sentir como la lengua del mayor pedía permiso para acceder a su cavidad.

Permiso que fue concedido después de darle un pellizco al alvino el su trasero, lo que ocasionó que este se quejara y abriera la boca, aprovechando la situación y meter de golpe su caliente y palpitante lengua, quien invitaba a la contraria a participar en una deliciosa danza, aunque parecía que bailaban a un compás diferente, la de Allen bailaba vals por la lentitud y suavidad con que movía su lengua en cambio la de Kanda bailaba una danza ardiente y apasionada tal vez un baile gitano, se movía con maestría explorando todo el pequeño y cálido lugar, desde sus dientes hasta el paladar.

Nuevamente sintió ligeros golpecitos en la espalda, definitivamente Allen no aguantaba mucho tiempo sin respirar, se separó de el notando como un delgado hilo de saliva los unía, recostó al menor en la cama quedando a ahorcadas sobre el y admirando son sonrojado rostro.

Realmente le gustaba ese chico, comenzó de nuevo a besarlo esta vez permitió que sus manos traviesas y atrevidas tuvieran un poco de vida, acariciando a su novio por sobre la ropa quien se estremecía nuevamente.

Una de sus manos, pasó descaradamente por el miembro del menor, el cual al sentir el contacto abrió los ojos de sorpresa e inmediatamente interrumpió el beso.

-No hagas eso, se siente extraño- Sentía como Kanda estrujaba a su hombría entre su mano, su pequeño pene cabía completamente en una sola mano de su samurái.

-Es solo masturbación, actúas como si nunca te hubieras masturbado- Una gran sonrisa de superioridad formaron sus labios al notar como el menor se sonrojaba mas y desviaba la mirada, seguramente su pareja aún no se masturbaba. –No me digas… Nunca te has masturbado!- Iba a echarse a reír pero noto como Allen apretaba fuertemente sus dientes, estaba molesto, Allen siempre se enojaba cuando Kanda le echaba en cara lo infantil, inexperto y pequeño que era.

-No!.. Pero no tiene nada de malo-

-¿Quieres que te enseñe como masturbar?- Se prometió a si mismo ser el maestro dl amor de Allen, lo ayudaría en cada una de sus lecciones.

-No es necesario, no quiero aprender eso-

-De lo que te pierdes, masturbarse es delicioso- Se relamió los labios acercando sus labios a lo oreja del menor. –Es como hacer el amor con uno mismo y más si en ese momento piensas en la persona que te gusta- Comenzó a morder y lamer la oreja del chico sensualmente, Allen solo volteo su rostro queriendo apartarse rápidamente. –Cuando me masturbo solo pienso en ti- Se separó del chico rápidamente con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, le gustaba dejar a su novio en ese estado, alterado, confundido, enojado, apenado, simplemente le encantaban todas sus reacciones infantiles.

-Tonto, yo no quería saber eso- Su novio era un completo pervertido, aun no entendía como es que lo quería tanto, "deben ser las hormonas" se dijo sabiendo que era una total mentira, a pesar de quejarse del trato atrevido del espadachín en realidad le gustaba, le incomodaba pero le gustaba. Sentía que era una gran guía no solo como exorcista, sino como pareja, en el tiempo que han pasado juntos ha aprendido muchas cosas nuevas.

-Es la verdad, no puedo evitarlo, apenas pienso en ti y mi mano automáticamente se coloca sobre mi hombría- Se alejó del menor notando el rostro completamente rojo de su novio lo cual hacia resaltar aún mas su cabellera alvina.

-Ya cállate.. Tonto!- Se sentía tan avergonzado de lo que decía el japonés, su novio siempre fue reservado y justamente esa clase de comentarios los quería compartir, que ironía.

Sintió como el mayor se posicionaba sobre el nuevamente, y le quitaba su listón rojo con el que cubrió los ojos del menor, intento resistirse pero un escalofrió lo recorrió cuando sintió el cálido aliento de su pareja en su oreja.

-no mires, solo siente- nuevamente coloco su mano sobre el miembro de Allen y comenzó hacer movimientos ascendentes y descendentes sobre este, escuchaba los tímidos jadeos de su pareja y no podía evitar querer ir más rápido.

Con descaro desabrocho el cinturón, desabrocho el boton y bajo la bragueta del pantalón del peliblanco quien al sentirlo intento impedirlo, pero siendo el japonés más grande y fuerte, simplemente no pudo detenerlo.

Metió lentamente la mano debajo de los calzoncillos de su amado notando como comenzaba a despertar el inexperto pene, lo envolvió con una sola de sus manos y luego con dos dedos comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del pene.

Allen jadeaba audiblemente, sentía impotencia no solo por no poder parar a su novio sino por el hecho de que no miraba nada, probablemente si se quitaba el listón se encontraría con la sonría ganadora de Kanda.

Su cuerpo nunca se había sentido así, se sentía tan caliente, y extraño era un pacer que nunca conoció, sintió como una corriente eléctrica atravesaba todo su ser, por los movimientos manuales de su Bakanda.

Un gemido inaudible salió de los labios del más pequeño, al no tener experiencia, seguramente ni siquiera sabía como controlar su propio orgasmo, pensó el azabache mientras sacaba su mano de los pantalones ajenos y llevo sus dedos a su boca para probar el primer orgasmo de su alvino, increíble, estaba dulzón a comparación del propio.

Allen intentaba regular su respiración, sintió una opresión en su abdomen y un ardor en sus partes nobles, luego sintió como si el mismo estallara y ahora se encontraba tumbado en la cama con los ojos vendados.

Le quito el listo para poder apreciar mejor su rostro, y tal como lo pensó el chico no podía ni articular palabra alguna, solamente tenía su vista fija en un punto inexistente.

-Eso fue rápido- Allen rápidamente volvió acomodar sus ropas realmente avergonzado, se sentía tan acelerado y extraño.

-Moyashi, a eso que acabas de sentir se llama orgasmo y pasa cuando te sientes muy bien-

-Creo que explote- Se escuchó una sonora carcajada, Yuu reía abiertamente del menor, definitivamente debía de hacer que Allen tuviera más orgasmos, ponía una cara tan adorable.

-Pues sí, digamos que sí, supongo que ahora te masturbaras-

N-no, yo… No!-

-Tranquilo, ya paso-

-K-Kanda… tú ¿Has tenido eso que me paso?-

-Cada de que pienso en ti-

Se miraron a los ojos por un segundo, Walker se sentía extraño, prometió poner de su parte, pero no creía poder acostumbrarse a sentir esas sensaciones tan seguido, por otro lado Kanda estaba feliz de haberle proporcionado esa cantidad de placer a su pequeño novio.

Considero que sería buena idea ir paso a paso con el niño, y ya había logrado un gran avance, logro que su pequeño se corriera en su mano, tenía tantas cosas preparadas para el próximo orgasmo, pero considero que ya era suficiente por ese día, su novio aún no se recuperaba completamente de la actividad anterior.

-Eres un pervertido Bakanda- Depósito un suave beso en la mejilla del mayor, ambos salieron a comer, ya que al menor le había dado hambre por "tanta actividad".


	8. Chapter 8

…

Los avían enviado a una misión en un pueblo de Holanda, la misión fue rápita, solamente tuvieron que pelear contra un par de akumas a los cuales vencieron fácilmente, decidieron parar en una posada, tal parece que se celebraba una fiesta del pueblo, pues había muchas personas, comida exótica y bebidas.

De una u otra forma el pelirrojo se encargó de convencer a su "amigo" Japonés de quedarse en la posada; argumentando que tal vez ahí podrían encontrar algo de acción tomando en cuenta que a muchos paisanos les gustaba la bebida.

-Más vale que tengas razón inútil- Caminaban a paso lento monitoreando el lugar en busca de alguien que les hiciera pasar un buen momento, después de todo aunque la misión de la inocencia fue muy fácil ambos necesitaban una recompensa a cambio de su buen trabajo como exorcistas.

-Claro que si Yuu, solo se paciente- Sintió el filo de la Muguen de su amigo, y aunque sabía que odiaba que lo nombraran por su nombre de pila, al pelirrojo le encantaba molestarlo aunque sabía las consecuencias.

-Ya te lo eh dicho, no me llames Yuu, tarado!- Enfundo su muguen muy enfadado, mientras el chico del parche sonreía alegremente, mientras divisaba un edificio un tanto sucio y pobre.

-Puede que en este lugar encontremos lo que hemos estado buscando-

Y sin más entraron al lugar, era una posada sin ningún índole familiar, se percibía el olor a alcohol a kilómetros, lo que podría significar diversión, bueno diversión para un par de adolescentes de 16 años de edad, donde las hormonas trabajan al 1000, y contando con que ambos tenían el atractivo de un adonis, bueno pues, ¿Por qué no sacarle provecho?

Sintieron rápidamente las miradas fijas a sus espaldas, seguidos de ciertos mormullos como; "que guapos" "son lindos" "invitémosles un trago" entre otros, los dos adolescentes simplemente siguieron de largo observando todo el lugar en busca de un buen o buena candidata.

-Lo-lo siento- Un chico más o menos de su misma edad de cabello castaño y una singular cicatriz entre su nariz y mejillas, había chocado "sin querer" con el samuray, vertiéndole de lleno la bebida que cargaba.

Y es que en cuanto lo vio entrar a la posada con el pelirrojo, todo el tiempo se detuvo, ese chico de cabellera larga era perfecto, se veía tan atractivo, tenía unos hermosos ojos negros tan profundos y enigmáticos, era más alto que el con una musculatura muy bien proporcionada, sabía que era forastero por lo que quiso conocerlo por si no se volvía a presentar la oportunidad de verlo.

-Que pendejo, fíjate maldito BASTARDO!- El solo fue ahí en busca de entretenimiento y un estúpido no solo se atrevía a chocar con él, sino que le tiro su apestosa y barata bebida, definitivamente lo iba a matar y aumentar su gran colección de asesinatos.

-Tranquilo Yuu, de seguro fue un accidente- El pelirrojo conocía al azabache desde hace mucho tiempo y sabía que su compañero era muy temperamental y violento.

-De verdad lo lamento, es que al verte mis sentidos comenzaron a fallar- Intentaba sonar seductoramente mientras le extendía un pañuelo al japonés, que al ver que no lo aceptaba opto por el mismo limpiar de la chaqueta a ese sensual hombre.

-Puto! Eso me lo han dicho tantas veces en el pasado que tendrás que inventar otra excusa- Sonrió con superioridad, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que un pobre bastardo iluso callera ante sus encantos, y le sacaría provecho a ese sujeto que por si solo se había ofrecido.

-Entonces, dime ¿Cómo podre remediar mi error?- Lo inspeccionaba descaradamente mientras el Samuray formaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué se te ocurre marica-

Sin más el castaño guio al azabache al interior de una habitación un tanto apartada de la fiesta, mientras que el pelirrojo divisaba un grupo de jovencitas que emocionadas se acercaron a el. Tal parece que no hicieron mal en detenerse en la posada.

Siguió al castaño hasta cierta habitación cerrando la puerta tras de el, inmediatamente sintió unos torpes y secos labios besar los propios, ese chico sí que era rápido, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, después de todo a eso iba.

-Sin más lo tumbo en la cama quitándole de un tirón el pantalón junto con su ropa interior casi inmediatamente libero su propia erección y sin lubricante o preparación manual, penetro violentamente a ese torpe chico.

Se sentía desfallecer de dolor, sentía como el colosal miembro del azabache lo empalaba constantemente, sintió un líquido caliente resbalar por sus muslos, ERA SANGRE! Definitivamente se estaba desangrando por el trato tan cruel y rodo de su compañero.

Cuando vio al azabache sintió como cupido lo flechaba, quiso conocer a ese sexy ser y si era posible tener algo más que un par de besos, y valla que lo obtuvo!... pero no era lo que esperaba, bueno no del todo, porque con el paso de los minutos comenzó a sentir una enorme punzada de dolor mezclado con placer.

Era un masoquista le excitaba la manera tan violenta y autoritaria de "hacer el amor" del japonés, si le gustaba y mucho la manera en que era sometido sin consideración alguna, como si fuera un simple esclavo sexual.

Sintió como el mayor de tamaño llegaba al clímax después de un largo tiempo, creyó que hay terminaría, pero se equivocó, sintió como era jalado cruelmente de su cabello para después toparse con las almohadas, lo había puesto bocabajo! Y comenzó nuevamente el vaivén desenfrenado y sadista que tanto le gustaba.

Y así continuaron toda la noche hasta que el sueño los venció, quedo adolorido, MUY ADOLORIDO! Pero creyó que valdría la pena, después de todo esa era la primera vez que se había entregado, y lo mejor se entregó por amor, si amor, así era como lo llamaba, amor a primera vista.

La madrugada comenzaba a aparecer y sintió que estaba solo en la cama, se levantó rápidamente sintiendo nuevamente las malditas punzadas de dolor en su espalda baja, intento ponerse de pie cayendo rápidamente al suelo, desde esa posición pudo apreciar como en su cama había una gran mancha de sangre, ERA SU SANGRE PROPIA!

No le tomo mucha importancia y salió a la posada buscando al azabache o a alguien que le pudiera informar de su paradero, corrió y corrió sin importar el desgarrador dolor que sentía en su cuerpo pues no se comparaba con el dolor de su corazón de solo pensar que no volvería a ver a quien le robo el corazón.

Sonaba cursi pero él creía en el amor, en todas sus formas incluyendo el amor a primera vista, se enamoró de un completo desconocido, que lo hizo suyo de la manera más cruel no solo físicamente sino emocionalmente.

Puedo divisar a lo lejos una cabellera roja y a su lado una hermosa y sedosa cabellera azabache, ERA SU AZABACHE!... corío lo más rápido que sus adoloridas piernas se lo permitían, quiso gritar algo, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, no sabía su nombre; un momento, en la posada su amigo lo había nombrado.

-YUU!- Grito lo a todo pulmón logrando su cometido que el azabache detuviera su andar.

Kanda volteo colérico, no podía soportar que lo llamaran por su nombre de pila, ya que solo personas muy especiales ósea ninguna podían llamarlo así, y menos que menos un completo desconocido. Aunque ahora que lo miraba bien, si era conocido.

-Me sorprende que puedas ponerte de pie- Ignoro su enfado para burlarse del castaño, Lavi observaba todo desde una distancia prudente.

-No- no, no me preguntaste mi nombre-

-Es porque no me interesa- El pelirrojo no pudo evitar reír, Kanda siempre era así con las personas con las que se acostaba, y le hizo mucha gracia la cara que el castaño puso.

-Soy Alma… Alma Karma- Ignoro el comentario despectivo del mayor, pensando que seguramente su comportamiento grosero se debía a su timidez.

-Me da igual- Iba a marcharse

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- Pregunto ilusionado

-Ojala que no, fuiste pésimo en la cama- Y así sin más se marchó junto con su compañero pelirrojo.

Despertó sudoroso y agitado, FUE SOLO UN SUEÑO!. Un horrible sueño que lo llevo a su pasado, volteo y pudo observar a su novio, con el que prometió ser diferente, ser paciente; y lo cumpliría Allen era sin duda especial para el. Sin querer aceptar se había enamorado del menor, admitía que cuando lo conoció solo sintió deseo carnal por ese joven chico, pero después de su primera misión en Mattel le broto un sentimiento de ternura y compañerismo por el inocente y sacrificado chiquillo, y así fueron aumentando los sentimientos hasta que comprendió que se había enamorado.

El Yuu Kanda enamorado, y de un virgen, sin duda eso era Karama, "que ironía" pensó con burla de sí mismo.

…

Había pasado unas cuantas semanas después de aquel horrible recuerdo; ahora se encontraban Allen, Kanda y Lavi en el tren que los llevaría a su próxima misión la cual era en un pequeño pueblo de Francia; Kanda y Allen compartían uno de los vagones mientras que Lavi viajaba solo en un apartado vagón por órdenes del espadachín.

Quería pasar un tiempo con su niño alvino y la presencia del pelirrojo solo arruinaría el ambiente, por lo que le advirtió desde el inicio que o lo dejaba solo con el menor o tendrían conejo para la cena.

-Lavi ya tardo mucho, creí que solo había ido al baño- Casi inmediatamente después de subir al tren el chico del parche dijo que iría al baño, pero ya había pasado más de media hora y no se veían rastros de su amigo.

-De seguro comprendió que hace mal tercio-

-Kanda, no me digas que por ti Lavi no ha regresado- Miro fijamente a su pareja quien se encontraba sentado frente a él.

-Pues obviamente prefiero compartir el viaje contigo que con aquel molesto conejo-

-Kanda! Se supone que Lavi es nuestro amigo, no podemos excluirlo- Izo un lindo mohín con sus labios poniendo los ojos llorosos.

-Eso no funcionara esta vez- Desvió su rostro hacia la ventana, no quería encontrarse con esa cara chantajista que su niño usaba para convencerlo de hacer cosas que él no quería.

-Vamos, no seas grosero-

-Pareciera que no te agrada estar solo conmigo- Se hizo el ofendido mirándolo fríamente, notando como el menor se sonrojaba adorablemente.

-Me encanta, pero aun así Lavi es nuestro amigo- Kanda se levantó rápidamente y se sentó a un lado del inglés mirándolo aun fríamente.

-Nada de peros- Y sin más lo beso suavemente, fue un beso corto pero lleno de sentimientos.

-Vamos Kanda- Le regalo otro beso

-Está bien, pero esta me la cobrare brote de hadas- Sonrió macabramente haciendo que Allen reconsiderara el trato.

El viaje concluyo y los tres llegaron a su destino, Allen y Kanda caminaban de la mano y a un lado de Allen iba Lavi, el inglés convenció al japonés de no excluir al pelirrojo, este solo se asombraba de la capacidad del pequeño para manipular a Yuu Kanda.

Rápidamente fueron al hotel donde debían hospedarse, era solo una habitación con tres camas individuales para desgracia del azabache quien pretendía compartir la cama con el joven alvino.

Se instalaron rápidamente, Lavi aparto la cortina pudiendo así apreciar lo bella que era la ciudad de noche, Allen por su parte se había quedado profundamente dormido, ni siquiera le importo el hecho de no haber cenado, simplemente acomodo sus pertenecías y se acostó en su cama.

-Parece que Allen-Chan ya se durmió Yuu- Noto cierto enfado en su amigo, no sabía si era porque lo había llamado Yuu o porque el alvino se durmió tan rápidamente.

-Es un chiquillo muy perezoso- Aprecio el rostro sereno y tranquilo de su pareja, parecía uno de esos querubines que siempre pintaban en las iglesias.

-jajaja pero debes de admitir que se ve lindo dormido- Sintió el filo de una muy bien conocida kanata rozar en su cuello.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero tú no tienes derecho de mirarlo dormir- Enfundo nuevamente su Muguen al notar como el pelirrojo volteaba su rostro para no mirar más al joven dormido.

-Vaya sí que eres celoso-

-Tengo mis razones- Aunque en parte sea cierto, no le gustaba la idea de que Yuu no lo dejara convivir con el alvino, lo admitía le gustaba Allen pero tenía novio y no cualquier novio sino su gran amigo Yuu y esa era razón suficiente para no intentar nada con el más joven.

-Lo sé-

Se formó un silencio incomodo, ahora solo dos exorcistas seguían despiertos y metidos en sus propias camas, cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

-Iré a investigar, tu cuida al brote de judías- Kanda se levantó de la cama, realmente no tenía sueño y creyó conveniente ir a investigar sino estaba haciendo nada productivo.

-¿Me dejaras solo con él?- Kanda lo miro entre dudoso y sorprendido, era cierto que era muy celoso cuando del alvino se trataba pero tampoco quería dejarlo solo mientras él iba a investigar.

-Entonces ¿Qué propones?-

-Podemos ir juntos a investigar- Sonrió con simpleza la verdad no quería que Kanda pensara que el aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para estar cerca de Allen, además esto también podía ser una prueba para ver qué tan gran amigo era.

-Entonces encerrare al Moyashi con candado- Y así lo hizo, Lavi de verdad creyó que era broma pero no, antes de salir de la habitación Kanda había cerrado la ventana y al salir, inmediatamente saco un candado y lo puso en la puerta donde dentro solo estaba el alvino.

No quiso decir nada solo sentía como una gran gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien.

Caminaron largo rato sin rumbo fijo, realmente no tenían muchas pistas de la inocencia, pronto entraron en uno de los barrios más desolados de la ciudad, era perfecto para buscar era un lugar fúnebre y donde los ciudadanos no querían entrar.

Escucharon pasos de alguien correr hacia ellos, y aunque eran muy rápidos no lograron frenar el impacto de aquel muchacho que iba corriendo, haciendo que los tres cayeran al suelo.

-Fíjate estúpido!- Se quedó helado al ver con quien había chocado, era Alma.

…

-Kanda!- Se sorprendió bastante no creyó volver a toparse con aquel que le había roto el corazón; agradeció que el samuray ya no tuviera el mismo efecto en el que en el pasado, ya no sentía taquicardia, nerviosismo ni alegría al verlo, ahora solo se sentía sorprendido de volver a verlo.

-Ya vámonos Kanda- Lavi se notaba preocupado y se reincorporo rápidamente viendo como los otros dos lo imitaban.

-¿Lavi?- Busco con la mirada con la esperanza de encontrar al pequeño alvino que acompañaba a Lavi la última vez. -¿Y Allen?- El samuray se sorprendió no solo porque le preocupara más el alvino que él; sino porque no soportaba que alguien quisiera acercarse de más a su niño.

-Que te importa-

-De seguro se dio cuenta de la clase de personas que son, y salió huyendo de ustedes- Sintió como una brazo grande y fuerte lo levantaba del piso, el japonés se veía realmente molesto.

-Tú no nos conoces y menos conoces a Allen-

-¿A no? Acaso no eres tu Kanda el que solo se acuesta con las personas por mero placer propio- El samuray apretó más su agarre, mientras que el pelirrojo intentaba inútilmente calmarlo. –Y tienes razón no conozco mucho a Allen, pero sé que no es la clase de basura que eres tu- Se quedó helado ante tal declaración, se suponía que Alma estaba enamorado de él y ahora le hablaba como si lo odiara.

-Te recuerdo que TU te enamoraste de este bastardo- Sonrió con superioridad mientras lo liberaba de su agarre con poco tacto.

-Sí, es verdad, pero ya no, ya te supere, ahora encontré a alguien mejor que tú, te lo diré sin rodeos Kanda, la persona que te sustituyo en mi corazón es ni más ni menos que el lindo Allen-

No sabía porque estaba más enojado si porque Alma contaba como una conquista menos, o porque ese castaño tarado se había enamorado de SU pequeño brote de hadas.

-No creo que él te corresponda-

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? el claramente busca alguien que lo cuide y lo trate bien y yo estoy dispuesto a ser esa persona-

-Pues por la simple y sencilla razón que ese tonto ya se enamoró de alguien más- No quería ni permitiría que nadie le arrebatara a SU Allen, y menos ese obsesivo chico.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- No podía creer que alguien pudiera cautivar a ese chico, debía de averiguar quién era su rival y demostrarle al alvino que él era su mejor opción

-Yo, Kanda Yuu- Sonrió con superioridad al ver como la cara de Alma se deformaba entre sorpresa, rabia y tristeza.

-Imposible! ¿Qué no tienes vergüenza? ¿Cuándo dejaras de manipular a los más débiles para tu satisfacción personal?- Tenia una mezcla de emociones aguda, hasta sentía como se le revolvía su estómago, no podía creer que aquel al que una vez amo ahora le robara el corazón de su pequeño príncipe blanco y menos podía permitir que ese bastardo lastimara al más joven.

-Yo no manipule a nadie, él y yo estamos muy felices juntos así que ni se te ocurra hacer nada estúpido- Nunca había sonado tan amenazante en su vida, Lavi de verdad tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar; Alma era una persona muy explosiva, voluble e indescifrable para él.

-Jajajaja ¿y crees que te hare caso? No dejare que juegues con Allen él no lo soportaría es demasiado lindo y tierno como para aguantar que alguien como tu juegue con él.

-Yo no juego con el-

Se dio media vuelta y tomo a Lavi de la mueca arrastrándolo para salir de ahí cuanto antes y volver con su amado, ya no soportaba ver la cara de Alma echándole todo en cara, era cierto que en un pasado hubiera jugado sin pensar con el brote de soja, pero ahora no, ahora solo quería protegerlo y estar a su lado.

Por otro lado Alma se quedó estático, ahora más que nunca debía encontrar al inglés, no quería que el viviera su historia, simplemente no creyó ni una palabra de las que dijo Kanda.

Al dia siguiente:

Kanda mando a Lavi a investigar un poco sobre los sucesos extraños que ocurrían en la ciudad; mientras él y el inglés "investigaban" en equipo.

-Otra vez excluiste a Lavi- Caminaban tranquilamente por la plaza de la ciudad cerca del jardín principal tomados de la mano.

-El insistió en ir solo, no fue mi problema- Atrajo hacia sí mismo el pequeño cuerpo de su pareja para besar su mejilla y susurrarle. –Además tú y yo podemos aprovechar mejor el tiempo-

-Comprendo a lo que te refieres… quieres ir a comer algo rico, que bueno porque yo también me muero de hambre- Abraso cariñosamente mientras ponía una de sus mejores sonrisas y apresuraba el paso hacia uno de los cafés más populares de la ciudad.

-Idiota, yo no me refería a eso, pero ya que lo mencionas, es buena idea comer algo- Entraron a un lujoso café adornado como en la época renacentista, sin lugar a dudas era un lugar muy romántico para cualquier pareja.

Se sentaron en una mesa para dos junto a un gran ventanal que proyectaba hermosamente un lindo parque, ambos meditaban sobre lo que comerían.

-Yo quiero uno de cada uno por favor-

-Comes demasiado- Sonrió con superioridad. –Aunque supongo que es normal para un niño en crecimiento- Su sonrisa se amplió cuando el inglés lo miro con enfado y volteo su rostro ignorándolo. – Yo solo quiero un té negro, y rápido-

El mesero se retiró con una reverencia dejando a los dos exorcistas solos.

-Podrías ser más amable Kanda-

-No se me da la gana-

-Así nunca tendrás amigos-

-Tengo un novio violable y con eso me sobra y me basta-

-Tonto! Siempre dices cosas vergonzosas-

Mientras los dos exorcistas discutían, una figura masculina y castaña entraba al lugar, y lo primero que pudo ver lo lleno de angustia eran su príncipe blanco y el bastardo que le rompió el corazón, comiendo JUNTOS! Era imposible, no creyó que Kanda le dijera la verdad.

Decidió acercarse cuidadosamente y controlando sus ganas de comenzar un interrogatorio.

-Nos volvemos a ver Allen- Esa voz fue reconocida de inmediato por el azabache, era sin lugar a ludas el obsesivo de Alma, no esperaba encontrárselo de nuevo, pero ahora debía de aprovechar el momento y marcar SU territorio.

-¿Alma?!- Se sorprendí el alvino pero lo saludo amablemente.

-Veo que no mentías… Kanda-

-Ya que lo comprobaste, vete y déjanos en paz-

Sabía que su novio no era la persona más amable del mundo, pero no quería que peleara, además ¿Qué no había dicho que no conocía a Alma? O tal vez ya lo recordó, y ¿De que hablaban?

Y sin más Alma dio media vuelta sin despedirse siquiera con una mueca de furia, ni siquiera hizo caso a los gritos del avino disculpándose por el comportamiento de su pareja, simplemente con paso decidido se fue.

Después de todo el ya tenía otros planes, y así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, primero se vengaría del japonés por haberlo usado y segundo y lo más importante conquistaría a Allen.

-Dime- Ya llevan varias cuadras recorridas y no paraban de discutir el mismo tema.

-Ya te dije, no es nadie importante- El guisante estaba acabando con su paciencia, no podía entender porque el alvino no se callaba si ya le había explicado que Alma no era nadie importante.

-Chicos creo que encontré algunas pistas- Lavi iba corriendo hasta ellos para informarles que encontró información útil sobre la inocencia.

-Sí, dinos Lavi- Olvido su incesante curiosidad por Alma y ahora prestaba atención al pelirrojo ignorando la molestia de su novio.

Tal parece que la inocencia está relacionada con incidentes en lagos de la zona, donde varias familias y parejas han asegurado ver una sirena.

-Según los informes, hay tres lagos en la zona- Explico Lavi - Creo que la mejor opción es dividirnos e investigar un lago cada uno- Solo esperaba que Kanda no tuviera un ataque de celos en este momento.

-Bien, supongo que no habrá problema alguno, estás de acuerdo conmigo no Kanda- Haciendo uso de sus bellos ojos irresistibles sonrisas, Walker izo que Kanda simplemente asintiera con la cabeza levemente.

Los tres se marcharon a investigar su lago, Kanda no estaba muy convencido de dejar al guisante ir solo, pero al ver la cara tan tierna que pone para manipularlo simplemente no pudo oponerse.

Por su parte Allen caminaba feliz hasta que logro ubicar un hermoso lago, ya comenzaba a anochecer y algunas cuantas estrellas se reflejaban en la majestuosa agua.

De lo que no se percato fue de que no estaba solo en ese lugar, sentado bajo uno de los muchos frondosos árboles se encontraba Alma, quien al divisar al menor no pudo evitar sonreír macabramente, pues ahora comenzaba su plan.

-Allen, por aquí- Corrió hasta el alvino quien se alegró de verlo nuevamente.

-Alma, que alegría, no esperaba verte por aquí- Se veía tan hermoso bajo ese gran manto nocturno, de verdad que era un niño muy sensual y nadie se resistiría a no aprovecharse de él, estando solo.

-Perdón mi comportamiento anterior, es que no me llevo muy bien con Kanda- Intento excusarse, mientras se acercaba más al chico y este por inercia se alejaba quedando atrapado entre el mayor y un robusto árbol.

-No te preocupes, se cómo es Kanda, pero de verdad cuando llegas a conocerlo te das cuenta que es de las mejores personas en este mundo- Eso hizo que el rencor de Alma aumentara y coloco ambas manos a la altura de la cabeza del alvino quien lo miraba confundido, pues ya había vivido algo parecido con Kanda.

-Más bien creo que tu no lo conoces bien- Su fleco ocultaba su mirada haciéndolo lucir muy macabro.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad, Kanda es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-

-Allen no sé si eres muy ingenuo o Kanda es aún mejor manipulador de lo que creí-

-Ninguna de las dos, se lo que digo-

-Dime Allen, ¿Sabes porque odio tanto a Kanda?-

-No, pero creo que sea lo que sea se puede enmendar-

-Porque hace mucho tiempo jugo conmigo tal y como está jugando contigo- Lo miro de frente tomando al menor por los hombros y acercando más su cuerpo al menor. –Él es un bastardo que solo busca placer, no te hará feliz, en cambio… yo si- Y sin más beso posesivamente al menor, quien intento inútilmente de apartarlo.

Al separarse del beso Allen intento empujarlo para liberarse, pero Alma lo tiro posicionándose rápidamente sobre él y tomando fuertemente ambas muñecas llevándolas arriba de su cabeza. –Entiende el único que te hará sentir bien soy yo- Hábilmente desabrocho su chaqueta de exorcista y se deshizo de su lazo rojo.

-De- detente, ¿Qué haces?- No podía usar su inocencia para liberarse, por más que quisiera, el miedo lo dominaba, Alma de verdad se veía muy aterrador.

-¿No es obvio? Pues lo que Kanda te hace todas las noches- Beso con ferocidad su níveo cuello editado por la suavidad y dulce aroma de este, se sorprendió al no encontrar algún chupetón, ya que a Kanda le gustaba marcar territorio y estaba seguro que Kanda había desvirgado al menor hace mucho.

-El no hace esto! Ya basta!- Sus lágrimas fluían como un rio en medio del dolor y miedo, Alma al notarlo se éxito aún más, si esa mueca de pánico lograba excitarlo como hace mucho no estaba.

…

Kanda inspeccionaba el lugar pero no encontró rastro alguno de la inocencia, de repente sintió una gran opresión en su corazón así como un nudo en la garganta.

Era como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar, algo muy malo pero no sabía que exactamente.

-GARBANZO!- Salió corriendo en dirección donde se suponía que el menor debía de indagar, no sabía porque pero sus pies simplemente le decían que debía encontrarse cuanto antes con su enano novio.

Con Allen.

-Qué raro, Kanda no te ah echo chupetón alguno- Hablo con morbo mientras acariciaba sus lágrimas con uno de sus dedos e inmediatamente se lo llevo a su boca probando el líquido salado del menor.

El albino no pudo más y reunió todas sus fuerzas en su brazo para liberarse e inmediatamente dare un puñetazo al mayor.

-Lo-lo siento, pero es que tu- Hablo entrecortadamente mientras se alejaba poco a poco con aun mas lagrimas que antes.

Se llevó la mano hasta la zona afectada, no quería lastimar al menor pero noto que eso lo excitaba además, ese niño solo podía entender las cosas a las malas.

-Ay niño… yo no quería lastimarte, pero si te pones así, no habrá otro remedio- Nuevamente se lanzó contra el alvino propiciándole una pata en el abdomen dejando al menor aturdido por el dolor; no lo iba a negar le excitaba provocarle dolor a alguien tan delicado como el alvino.

Lo jalo de su alvina cabeza para besarlo mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y tumbándolo nuevamente.

-Te ves realmente exquisito cuando sangras- Sonrió con lujuria mientras intentaba desabotonar su chaleco, pero el albino lo impedía con sus pequeñas manos.

-O lo sueltas, o aquí mismo te castro idiota- Kanda llego y lo tomo del hombro para separarlo de su novio e inmediatamente lo abrazo y beso la cabeza albina dulcemente; agradecía poder llegar a tiempo antes de que algo malo le ocurriera a ese niñato miedoso.

-Ay si ay sí! Ahora te harás el novio decente, no me hagas reír- Alma se sorprendió por el comportamiento del azabache, actuaba como si de verdad quisiera al inglés.

-Lárgate estúpido!- Estaba enojado, ¿Cómo se atrevía esa sabandija a intentar ponerle sus asquerosas y pervertidas manos al frijol? No se lo perdonaría pero ahora más que la venganza le importaba la situación emocional en que se encontraba el menor.

-¿Para qué? Para que puedas fallártelo sin control y luego dejarlo como lo hiciste conmigo- Comenzó a llorar y apretar los puños, no entendía porque el japonés estaba tan enojado si él era igual.

-Kanda no haría eso- La dulce voz del menor sorprendió a ambos chicos. –Él no es así, él es mi novio y es muy dulce, seria incapaz de usar a alguien de ese modo- Beso al azabache dulcemente en la mejilla mientras se reincorporaba.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Este pervertido te hizo algo indecoroso?- Aunque sabía la respuesta quiso cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden con el albino, nunca creyó preocuparse tanto por alguien, pero ese niño siempre lograba hacer que Kanda rompía sus costumbres y hábitos.

-Por supuesto, gracias por preocuparte-

-Que conmovedor, con que te has convertido en un pedófilo-

Kanda soltó a su pareja y fue hasta Alma para mirarlo fríamente.

-Lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue hace tanto tiempo ya superaro-

-Tu jamás cambiaras!... las cosas son fáciles de olvidar para quien daño pero no para quien fue dañado!... Planeas hacer lo mismo con Allen no mientas-

-Entiende tu para mi fuiste una de tantas noches, pero ese enano y torpe niño es diferente, me hizo cambiar, ya no busco solo sexo en el-

-Tú jamás cambiaras escoria-

-Aun así sabias que tenía pareja y te atreviste a querer hacer eso, maldito nunca te perdonare-

-Cállate! Ni siquiera sabes cuál es la verdadera razón!-

-Pues dila-

-Para ti es fácil buscar pareja y tener sexo solamente porque tienes suerte, yo no tengo suerte! ¿Me has visto bien? Las personas no se fijan en mí, para que se fijen debo de esforzarme, debo d hacerme notar, ¿y sabes cómo? Pues de la manera en que trate a Allen-

-Maldito! Eso no es excusa-

-¿Sabes qué? Púdrete!... nunca entenderías algo así- Claro que no, las personas bellas, simpáticas o inteligentes nunca entenderían todo el esfuerzo que las personas sin suerte deben hacer para ser amadas.

Se miraron fijamente por un largo tiempo hasta que Kanda lo soltó y fue directo con el alvino quien lo miro tristemente.

-Allen- Llamo Alma -Ten cuidado con él, un chico con suerte es muy cruel, con un rostro como ese puede seducir a cualquiera y serle infiel a su pareja. - Se fue llorando dejando a Kanda con el alvino, ninguno necesitaba hacer la gran cosa para ser amados, con el mero hecho de existir ellos eran amados.

-¿Estas bien?- Volvió a preguntar a su pareja, al ver como se abotonaba su chaqueta.

-Sí, no te preocupes, sabes creo que fue mi culpa- Un fuerte estruendo resonó alrededor del lago y junto con él una marca roja apareció en la mejilla del más joven.

-Esa bofetada fue por atribuirte siempre la culpa de los demás- Ya no aguantaba que su novio se torturara cargando siempre con la culpa, por dios no era culpa de el ser tan sexy y violable a la vez.

-Kanda- Sobo su mejilla y noto como una mano más pesada que la propia sostenía su rostro esparciendo tiernos besos por el moretón y el resto del rostro.

-Ya deja de culparte, no es tu culpa ser un chico con suerte, no es culpa tuya que yo te amé- Beso dulcemente los labios del menor, Allen correspondió con timidez rodeando al mayor con sus pequeños brazos.

Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez no era su culpa que el japonés se enamorara de él y viceversa, pero aun así se sentía mal, al parecer Kanda uso a Alma en el pasado y le guarda mucho rencor por ello, pero eso no era su culpa, gracias a Kanda entendió que nada era su culpa.

Entendió que en esta vida hay personas agraciadas con habilidades mentales, o dotados en algún deporte, también había personas que podían cautivar a cualquiera, personas con suerte en el amor, que aparentemente podían tener a cualquier pareja con solo desearlo.

Pero esas personas también eran capaces de amar, sabía que lo que sentía por el mayor era amor, su primer amor, y no lo dejaría por nadie aunque el rey se lo pidiera, nadie podía hacerlo tan feliz como su Bakanda solo él podía hacerlo reír y llorar a la vez.

Él tenía el gran milagro de amar y ser amado, comprendía que no a todas las personas les pasaba, y por eso debían de "esforzarse" de más, pero eso a la larga traería peores consecuencias como acusaciones de acosadores, prostitutas, zorras, que simplemente buscan un poco de amor pero no saben como pedirlo.


End file.
